The True Troy Bolton
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Summary is too long to fit inside here. Please give this story a chance and read inside for the summary.
1. Bad Boy Bolton

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my newest story guys, let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain also a big thanks to a good friend of my Abnegation Vampire for her help in deciding on this epically cool opening lol ;) On with the story:**

**Summary: Troy is known as "Bad Boy Bolton" at school. No guys like him and all the girls fear him. When new girl Gabriella Montez comes to school she looks past the nick name and gets to know Troy for who he really is inside. What will she find? Will she be disappointed or will she actually find love?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Invisible, that's the one word to describe how Gabriella Montez felt as she walked down the halls of her new school East High. Her mom's company has just transferred her…again so now she was stuck at al all new school being forced to meet all new people. So far she had been pushed passed at least 10 tens all ready. She had ten more minutes to find her home room class or she was going to be extremely late.<p>

She was running now, looking at her mini map to try and find her way around with suddenly she body slammed into someone else sending them both to the floor. She could hear others gasping and whispering something. She couldn't hear all of it just something about "Bad Boy Bolton".

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." A voice said. It was a bit rough so she knew it was a male.

She stood up and saw this male had dirty blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was real buff and had a very toned body.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking either, just trying to read this map, it's so confusing."

The male looked around as everyone watched them like it was some kind of show. Some were whispering and pointing. He shook his head and looked back to the girl in front of him.

"You must be new here, would you like some help?"

"Please, if I'm not in home room in ten minutes Mrs…." Gabriella glanced at her list of classes. "Darbis is going to kill me."

Suddenly the guy started to laugh.

Gabriella blushed. "What's so funny?"

"It's Darbus, and you haven't even met her yet you know she hates when people are late."

"Oh, so you know her?"

"I have her too."

"Good, then maybe you can help me get there before she kills us both."

The guy laughed. "Sure, hey, let me see your schedule."

Gabriella handed him her list.

"Wow, we have all the same classes together. Except for second period that's only because I'm on the basketball team and our practice is during second period."

"Cool, the Wildcats right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"There are posters and signs all over the school, and there is a giant statue behind us of a wildcat."

"Oh right…"

It was then Gabriella noticed everyone watching them and whispering.

"Um…I think we should get to class."

"Yeah, good idea, come with me." The boy nodded.

They gathered their books and Gabriella nodded and followed behind him. As they walked people they passed whispered and pointed to her.

"Why she is with Bad Boy Bolton?"

"Doesn't she know about him?"

"She's just asking for trouble."

"She better not be his friend, he's only going to hurt her."

Gabriella shook her head ignoring the thoughts. She and the boy entered the classroom.

"A minute later you two and you would have been late." The teacher said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus, I was helping our new student." the boy said nicely.

Gabriella was starting to wonder who Bad Boy Bolton was; he didn't seem very "Bad Boy".

"You cut it very close. I could punish you. Given the situation I will however let it slide but just this once."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you Mrs. Darbus." the boy said.

"So please take your seat Mr. Bolton, and Miss…"

"Oh…Montez, Gabriella Montez."

"Very well please take your seat."

Gabriella grabbed an open seat in the back while Troy sat right up front. His last name was Bolton but he didn't seem like a bad guy, he was very polite and nice to the teachers. Why was he so bad?

* * *

><p>First period went by quickly, Gabriella waited for Troy so he could help her get to her next class.<p>

"Hey, are you waiting for me?" Troy asked when he saw her standing again the wall outside the classroom.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me."

"Me, help you?"

"Yeah…you sound surprised."

"No, I just….most people don't ask for my help…most people don't even talk to me for that matter….anyway um…yeah I can help you to your next class. Its math right Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Sure, follow me."

As they were walking the whispers started all over again. Gabriella was starting to become annoyed with it. Why were people always talking about her behind her back? She hadn't even been here a day and already people were talking about her.

* * *

><p>Finally they made it to the next class room.<p>

"Here we are."

"Thanks, you just saved me a lot of searching."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Lunch is next; I guess I'll see you there."

Troy turned to walk away, Gabriella grabbed his arm to stop him and everyone in the hall way gasped and froze. Gabriella let him go unsure of what just happen. Troy turned to face her. "Yeah?" he asked calmly.

"Um….could you come back, I'd like to have lunch together….if it's all right I mean?"

Troy smiled and Gabriella felt butterflies tickle her stomach. "Sure, I'd like that. Meet me here after class and we can walk there together."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"OK, see you later, Gabriella."

"How did you know my name?"

"You told Mrs. Darbus."

"Oh…" she giggled shyly. "Right, so what's your name?"

"Troy…Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you."

They both shook hands. They shared a smile and Troy walked away.

* * *

><p>Gabriella went into her classroom and grabbed a seat. Suddenly a gang of girls came over to her.<p>

"You need to stay away from Troy." A blond hair girl said. She was wearing a ton of pink with lots of sparkles.

"Um…excuse me?"

"You heard me, we saw you hanging out with him and it's in your best safety if you stay away from him at all time."

"I'm sorry but….who are you?"

"Sharpay Evans, I've sure you've heard of my family. We're one of the richest in the state."

"Oh…well thanks but I can take care of myself."

"Look, you're new here. So you don't know about Troy's past."

"Everyone has a past, that doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yeah, well Troy is. You need to stay away from him."

"I don't see how he can be bad. I mean, he was so polite to the teachers and he's been real nice to me."

"That's how he pulls you in. Listen to me, Troy is a monster, you cannot trust him."

"What did he do that was so bad? I just don't understand it."

"Well…you see….we used to date and he was perfect just like he is now but then….I had to break things off with him."

"Why?"

"Because of what he did to me."

"Which is what?"

"He was verbally, physically and sexually abusive to me."

Gabriella shocked. There was no way Troy…the man she had just met could do such things to someone. She shook her head. She was a victim of rumors thanks to an angry ex once too. She wasn't going to let them influence her. She was going to get to know Troy for herself, no matter what people told her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to wait a see for myself, because honestly Sharpay, Evans I don't believe a word that just came from your mouth."

Sharpay gasped and growled. She stomped off with her little followers behind her. Gabriella shook her head. They were wrong, they just had to be. Troy Bolton couldn't be an abusive pig …could he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue, let me know, leave me a review. **


	2. Troy's Secret's Revealed

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are interested in this story. **

* * *

><p>After class she walked into the hallway and smiled when she saw Troy waiting for her.<p>

"Hey, how was practice?" she asked.

"Normal, how was class?" He said a smile on his lips too.

"Good, I fit in really well with that group of kids."

"Good, did you make any new friends?"

"Not really, met some girls who like to spread rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

Gabriella saw him frown as a worried look entered his eyes.

"Nothing, just stupid stuff. Plus I can make up my own mind about people. I'm not going to let rumors influence me."

"Really? That's really smart."

"Well…let's just say I know what's it's like to be the victim of rumors. So I'm not going to treats someone else the way I was once treated."

"I'm sorry."

Troy smiled. He knew at that moment this girl was going to be different.

"It's ok, I'm over it. Come on let's get to lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way to the lunch room and grabbed their lunch.

"Hey, do you want to sit with the guys on the team?"

"Oh um…I…I don't know…will they like me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well I…I'm kind of…the math nerd….basketball jocks don't like me."

"Hey, you're my friend, you're their friend too."

Troy smiled. He was seeing a new side of her, a shy more quiet side, he thought it was so cute.

"Um….I don't know, Troy. I've had bad experience with basketball jocks."

"Hey, don't worry I'll protect you come on."

Biting her bottom lip nervously. She nodded. He chuckled and led her over to the table.

"Hey, guys, this is Gabriella, Gabriella these are my friends, Chad, Zeke, and Jason."

"Nice to meet you guys." She said shyly.

She couldn't help but notice the way Zeke and Jason shared a look with each other when Troy introduced her.

They both sat down and started to ear.

"So, Gabriella, what brings you to East High?" Chad asked.

"My mom's company transferred her here." Gabriella answered.

Troy couldn't help but notice the way she said that sounded a bit…rehearsed.

"Nice, what do you think of our school?"

"It's big, I got lost trying to find my class."

Chad laughed. "It happens to all the new kids."

"Yeah, lucky for me I found Troy, he really helped me."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Gabriella felt the little butterflies tickle her stomach against and she looked back to the others.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Zeke asked.

"Oh I crashed into him." Gabriella said blushing.

Troy chuckled. "More like we crashed into each other."

Chad laughed. "That happens to people too."

"Anyway, Troy helped me get to all my classes. He's been my tour guide."

"Sounds fun

"Oh look everyone, Troy Bolton has himself another target." Sharpay said as she walked over to the table. "It's the new girl Gabriella Montez. Hope she brought some protective gear. She's going to need it."

Gabriella watched as Troy's face fell completely and he buried his face in his hands. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him. When that didn't work she stood up.

"Hey, Blondie shut your mouth right now. You don't know anything about who Troy is! So shut up and stop bad mouthing him!"

Everyone gasped.

Sharpay just smirked. "You don't know anything about who Troy is either. You've only known him for 3 hours, I've known him for 3 years. I'm warning you right now, Gabriella, Troy is going to hurt you. You cannot trust him."

"Well, thank you for the warning but I'll see for myself what kind of guy Troy is. Now leave me alone."

"It's your funeral." Sharpay said.

Troy got up from his seat and rushed out of the room. Sharpay just smiled. "The truth hurts." She walked away and sat down at her own table. Gabriella went to run after Troy but Chad stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"After Troy, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I can't let him be alone."

"Look, I'll tell you where he is, but you need to promise you'll give him a few minutes to himself before you go to him."

"I promise."

"He's in the gym, go down this hall make a left and it at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you, Chad."

Gabriella quickly ran off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after she had put her last books away an got her new books, she walked into the gym. Troy was shooting hoops. She slowly walked in.<p>

"Do you want to be alone?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I want to be anything 'but' alone." He said honestly. "But, no one cares, everyone is too scared of me to do anything about it."

"I care." She said. She walked and stood next to him. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

He turned to look at her. "Let me ask you one question, do you believe her?"

"Troy, I told you before I didn't. If you're really an abusive pig then you'll show me in time, but if you're not, I'm lucky because I get to see the real you."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, can I see the ball a second?"

"Sure, do you play?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, she just took the ball and shot it in the air and it went right through the hoop.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're good at hoops too?" he asked smiling.

"You know, I once scored 42 points at a league championship game."

"NO way!" he cried out. He was shocked.

She nodded. "Yep, and the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

As she finished she broke into giggles. Troy just smiled. "Haha, very funny." He took the ball from her hands and shot it through the hoop again.

"My dad and I do play, every weekend we go out back and we play together."

Troy smiled. "That sounds great. You have a great relationship with your dad?"

Gabriella nodded. "The best."

"What about your mom?"

Gabriella was quiet for minute. She grabbed the ball from him and ran off with it. Troy smiled. "That's traveling, no, that's really bad traveling." He yelled and ran after her.

He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, and, spun her around. She burst into giggles.

He set her down but kept her in his arms. Their faces were only inches apart. They were both breathing heavy. Troy pulled away and went over to sit on the bottom bleacher. Gabriella sighed and went to sit next to him. She rubbed his back again.

"I know how you feel, in my old school, I was the one everyone hated, I was the one nobody liked, I was the one everyone made rumors about. I'm the one who everyone always picked on."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Plus it's over and I'm here, so it isn't all bad."

"Gabriella….will you tell me what Sharpay told you?"

"Troy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, I need to hear it."

Gabriella sighed. "OK, she said that you and her used to date. Then you became verbally, physically, and sexually abusive so she broke up with you."

"She and I did used to date but I broke up with her, not the other way around."

"That sounds more believable." Gabriella nodded. "I don't believe what she said. I never will."

"Thank you, Gabriella. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"You're welcome, you're a good friend, Troy."

They both smiled and shared a hug. Sparks flew through them both as they pulled away.

"Um…we should get to our next class?"

"Yeah…good idea."

They both got up and left the gym.

* * *

><p>During the next class, she had with Troy, they sat next to each other. They both listened and wrote down notes. Towards the end of the class the teacher said "Alright class now I have project for you all to do. It will be with a partner I will assign them. Now the assignment is I want you to pick a time period before the twenty century and describe how much our world has changed in terms of electronics You do the report any way you like. It can be an oral you can do whatever you want as long as it has the main idea down any questions?"<p>

Troy raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him. "Are we going to have to give our report in front of the class or will you just collect them?"

"You will give the report in front of you classmates."

Gabriella went white. How could she possibly get out of this? She had the worst stage fright ever, and there was no way she'd be able to get up and speak in front of the class without passing out.

"Ok partners are Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…."

After that Gabriella couldn't hear any more. She felt a bit better now. Until she heard everyone whispering, and some even cheering that she got stuck with Troy and not them. She looked over at Troy. He smiled at her and she just smiled back, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Now you may use the rest of the class time to meet with your partner and get ideas." the teacher said.

Everyone started moving to sit with their partner. Troy went to the back and sat with Gabriella. "Hey check it out New Girl got stuck working with "Bad Boy Bolton." a kid called.

Troy just shook his head. "So, what ideas do you have?" She just shook her head looking down at her notebook.

Another new fact about Gabriella, when something is bothering her she gets all quiet and shuts down. Troy gently covered her hand with his.

"You can trust me, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

"I have major stage fright. I don't want to get up in front of everyone and give our report."

"Hey, it will be ok. I'll be up there with you. We will practice a lot so you know what you're going to say and if you get nervous just look right at me."

She nodded softly and smiled. "Thanks, Troy."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get to work."

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>After school Gabriella was getting her books from her locker, when Troy came over to her.<p>

"Hey, do you want to come over? We can work on our project."

"I'd have to call home and check but it should be fine."

"Great, I've got to get my stuff, I'll meet you outside?"

"Sure."

"Ok, great see you soon."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She grabbed her cell phone and called her house.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. Listen, I got a paired assignment and my partner invited me over to study with him, can I go?"

"Him?"

"Yes, his name is Troy Bolton, he's very nice. Please?"

"Will his Mom or father be home?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you may go. Call me when you're ready to be picked up."

"Thank Mom, I love you."

"Goodbye."

Her Mom hung up Gabriella sighed. She shook her head. She wonder if she was the only Mom who never said 'I love you too'. She smiled and grabbed the rest of her stuff and went outside.

Troy was waiting in the bus line. She went over to him.

"Hey, my mom is cool with it?" she smiled.

"Great, so you just get off at my stop instead of your own."

"Sounds good to me. Oh but I told my Mom one of your patents would be home…is that true?"

"Yes, my Mom works but she is always home by the time I get home."

"Good, what about your Dad? Will he be there?"

Something suddenly changed in Troy, his whole body tensed and he looked like he was about to burst out into tears.

"Um….n-no he's not home." He choked out.

"Is he working late or something?"

"Or something." Troy muttered. "Look, let's talk about this later."

He quickly turned away from her. Gabriella could have sworn she saw a lone tear, but he quickly wiped it away.

* * *

><p>When they got to the right stop they both got off the bus. Gabriella followed Troy to his house.<p>

"Oh, fair warning my mom loves to hug and do not call her Mrs. Bolton. It makes her feel old so call her Lucille." Troy said.

"Got it."

Troy went inside and called out for his mom. A women walked out of the kitchen, she looked like an older female version of Troy.

"Mom, this is my new friend Gabriella Montez, Gabriella, this is mom Lucille Bolton."

Lucille pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella."

"You as well, Lucille." Gabriella smiled. "You have a beautiful home."

"Oh thank you. Are you hungry? Would you like a snack or anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"All right, Troy called me earlier, said you two have a project to work on so I'll just let you two get to it."

"Thanks Lucille."

Lucille walked passed them into another room.

"So, what year do you want to do?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not really sure, let's pick one electronic device first, and then we can decide what year to do."

"That's a good idea. How about telephones, or as we call them these days cell phones."

"Good idea. Do you have a computer, we can do some research?"

"Sure, in my room. Come on."

As they went into Troy's room Gabriella giggled. "Wow, I think you really hate basketball, with a passion."

He laughed. His entire room was nothing but basketball.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He went over to his dresser and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and let it load. Gabriella looked around his room. She spotted a picture of him with an older man.

"Is this your father?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"You look like him."

"Thanks." He muttered.

Gabriella looked at him to see he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at his laptop. She knew there was more about his father that he wasn't telling her. She went over to the bed and sat down

"Troy, is everything ok?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Do you want to know how I became known as "Bad Boy Bolton?"

"If you want to tell me, I don't want you to feel forced to tell me."

"My dad isn't working Gabriella….my dad isn't even in my life anymore…."

"I'm sorry."

"He's dead."

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, I….I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

He just nodded. "It's ok. There was a car crash, he died I didn't."

"I'm so sorry, Troy. I can't even begin to think about how you feel."

"It was only a few months ago. I was still dating Sharpay with it happen."

"Was she really that shallow that she broke up with you because you're Dad died?"

"No, see, she was happy that my dad died. In her mind it gave us a reason to have sex."

"Grief sex?"

"Comfort sex, she said it would make me feel better, she said it would take away all the hurt and pain I felt. But I had always promised my dad I'd wait till I was married before I made love to anyone so I turned her down. I denied her invite to have sex and she broke up with me. The next day at school everyone hated me and I couldn't figure out why. Little did I know she left a comment on her facebook that I was an abusive pig and I couldn't be trusted. From that moment on everyone at the school has hated me or feared me."

"I'm sorry Troy, I know how it feels to be the victim of a rumor."

"Is that why you left your old school?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. "I tell everyone that it was my mom's job but the truth is we've lived here for almost two years now. I just went to a different school. The rumors got so bad people actually got so mad that they started to physically bully me."

"Gabriella that's awful, I'm so sorry."

She smiled softly. "It's ok, I just want you to know that I understand how you feel, I am not going to let a rumor influence my feelings about you. If I want to be your friend I will. If I get hurt, then I'll get hurt, but I am going to learn the lesson by myself."

Troy smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…..can I…would it be ok if…what was the rumor about?"

"Same thing, as you. I wouldn't have sex with a guy so he started rumors that I had slept with every guy in the entire school at least once. Everyone believed him so then everyone hated me. Some of the guys got angry and blamed me for the rumor and started to beat up on me. So I transferred schools."

"I'm sorry, was it the basketball team?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, earlier you said you had a bad experience with the basketball team so I just kind of put two and two together."

Gabriella nodded. "I was dating their Captain."

"I'm sorry, East High isn't like that, at least the basketball team isn't."

"I can see that, your friends are really nice."

Troy shrugged. "They put up with me because they have to. Deep down they believe the rumors."

"Really? All of them?"

"Everyone in that school except for Chad believes Sharpay. Chad is my best friends. We've been buds since we were babies, so he knows me better than anyone else. He knows I'd never hurt a girl that way."

Gabriella smiled. "You're lucky, I lost all my friends after the rumors started."

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough. I know I wouldn't survive without Chad, he goes through so much, just for being my friend too."

"That's how you know you have a best friend, when they allow themselves to be picked on just for being your friend, and they still remain your friend."

Troy nodded. "That's Chad all right."

"I had a friend like that, but once they started to pick on her for being my friend she took off, she became one of them and I was alone. Actually, the only friend I had after that was my father. I'd cry myself to sleep sometimes and he'd be there to just hold me and comfort me, sometimes he'd spend all night with me just holding me and making me feel better."

"What about your mother? Did she help you through it too?"

"Oh um….we should really get started on our report." Gabriella said looking away from him.

Troy sighed. They had both just been so open and honest with each other and now she was pulling away from him. But she didn't push him so he wasn't going to push her. When she was ready she'd tell him. But he was curious as to what her big secret was.

They spent the entire day together, studying, laughing, having a ton of fun.

* * *

><p>It was around 8:00pm when Gabriella's mother called her. Troy gave her instructions on how to get to his house. By 8:30 Maria was there.<p>

Gabriella walked out into the living room to meet her mother. "Hey, Mom." She greeted.

"Ready to leave?" Maria asked.

"Yes, thank you for having me. I had a really good time." Gabriella said nicely.

"Oh you're welcome here anytime." Lucille smiled. "Maria, you have a wonderful daughter. She is very well mannered and polite."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Gabriella."

Troy looked confused. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear, Maria was being very rude. He looked over at Gabriella, he could tell she felt very uncomfortable.

"Your father and I were having a very important discussion and I need to get home." Maria continued.

Troy watched as Gabriella's whole body just fell, her shoulders, her smile, her head, it all just dropped. He could easily tell there was something going on between them and it wasn't good.

"Gabriella is more than welcome to stay here if you need some time with your husband." Lucille offered. "I have a guest room; she can stay the night in."

"My daughter doesn't need to sleep over. She is a big girl she can handle mommy and daddy talking."

Maria grabbed Gabriella by the arm and pulled her out of the house. Troy sighed; maybe her big secret was that her mother was abusive towards her? Or maybe just the fact that Maria was a rude heartless monster. Either way, Troy knew he'd have to find out.

* * *

><p>Gabriella got home and went inside. Her mother was behind her.<p>

"Hey, Brie Bear." Her father said.

"Daddy!" Gabriella ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"How was your time, with your new friend?"

"It was great; we had a lot of fun. Thank you for letting me go."

"Of course, I'm glad you have a nice time."

Her father kissed her and let her go.

"Go do your homework, your father and I need to talk." Maria said.

"I finished all my homework at Troy's house."

"Well then go play your stupid music, I don't care, just get out of here." Maria said.

"My music isn't stupid!" Gabriella said.

"It is to me, when you're a lawyer you won't need music. Now go read those lawyer books I got you."

Gabriella sighed and left the room.

"Do you have to treat her like that? She just had a great day and you ruined it."

"Oh Boo hoo, that guy is only after one thing and we all know it. It won't last long."

Carlos shook his head. "She doesn't want to be a lawyer Maria, and if you'd spend even a second to listen to your own daughter you'd understand that."

"She is going to do as I tell her, Carlos. She is going to go to Stanford and she'll be one of the best lawyers, just like her mother."

"She'll never be happy."

"She'll get over it! I'm her mother, I tell her what to do and she does it."

"You make her sound like a slave, more than a daughter. "

Maria shrugged. "I'm telling you how I see it."

Carlos growled and went to walk away.

"We're not finished talking."

"You just told me you see your daughter as nothing more than a slave, we're done here."

Carlos turned and went down the hall. He passed Gabriella's room and he could hear her crying. His heart broke and he went in to see her.

"Hey, Brie Bear, please don't cry."

"This is all my fault. You and mom are always fighting, it's all my fault."

"No, no, Honey, it isn't your fault."

"If I would just listen to mom and be a lawyer you wouldn't fight all the time."

"Honey, that isn't true. Your mother and I have a lot of disagreements that doesn't mean any of it your fault."

"But you're always fighting and it's always about me?"

"No, it's about your mother and how she won't listen or respect you. She just doesn't want to hear it so she makes it about you. I promise you, Brie Bear."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes. Carlos pulled her into his arms and gently just rocked her until Gabriella calmed down and stopped crying. Gabriella fell asleep in her father's arms. Carlos smiled and kissed her head. He laid her down and tucked her in. Then he left the room closing the door behind him. He was quickly starting to realize how much fighting was affecting Gabriella and he knew he was going to have to put a stop to it and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so there is a small clip into Gabriella's life. Troy finally opened up to Gabriella and told her his secret but can he get her to open up to him and reveal her secrets? What's will happen now, leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	3. Gabriella's Secret's Revealed

****A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my Beta Elena Rain. ****

* * *

><p>Next day at school Gabriella was in math class. Her day was going about as normal and she was glad no one can came to warn her about Troy yet…during class the door opened and a girl walked in.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Thomas, my plane was late."

"Welcome back, Ms. Mckessie, please take your seat." Mr. Thomas said.

The girl nodded and took a seat next to Gabriella.

"Ms. Montez can catch you up on what you missed, she just arrived yesterday." Mr. Thomas said.

The girls nodded and looked to Gabriella. "I'm Taylor." She said nicely.

"Gabriella, it's nice to meet you."

"So, have you made any friends yet?"

"Troy Bolton, he's been really great."

"Troy? Hmm…"

Gabriella groaned. "Not you too."

"I see you've been warned about him."

"More than I can count. Look, I don't believe that rumor and I never will so thanks but I can handle myself."

"But Gabriella…."

"Look, let's just get back to work. We did pages 44 and 45 in our workbook, if you need any help you can always ask Mr. Thomas, but that's all."

"Fine, when Troy beats you senseless and he will don't come crying to me."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>After class she was the first one to leave and get to her locker. She put her books in it and slammed it shut.<p>

"Whoa, what did your locker do to deserve such violent behavior?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned and saw Troy. She chuckled and blushed. "Nothing, just a stressful class, I took it out on my locker."

"I'm sorry, can I help?"

"No, I'm ok. But thank you. How was practice?"

Troy sighed. "Every started to ask me how much I paid you to be my friend. They asked if you knew about my "horrible behaviors" and my past."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"You don't believe it. That's all I care about."

"You're too nice of a guy, Troy. I can't see you hitting anyone."

"Tell that to the school, is that why you had a bad class? Were people telling you to stay away from me again?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you by telling you."

Troy smiled softly. "You're my friend, that's all I need from you."

She smiled back. "Well, then you have it."

"So, my mom is having the kitchen painted today and doesn't want us inhaling the fumes. Could we maybe go to your house?"

"My house? Um….."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. The second Troy walked through her door he'd be exposed to all the yelling, screaming, and fighting that she dealt with on a daily basis.

"We…we can't….I'm….I'm not allowed to have boys over."

"Even if your parents are home? Plus I'm just a friend and we have a project to work on, nothing more is going to happen."

"Yeah, my mom is just weird like that. Sorry."

Gabriella walked away. Troy sighed. "Gabriella what are you hiding from me?" he followed behind her.

* * *

><p>As they both walked into the cafeteria everyone turned to glare at Troy. He sighed. "I think I'm going to skip lunch."<p>

"You have to eat something, Troy. Let's get our food and eat somewhere else. I'll come with you."

He nodded quietly and she rubbed his back. "Come on, it's ok."

They both got in line and waited for their food. From behind them they heard two girls "whispering"

"You go."

"No, I don't want to stand behind, Bad Boy Bolton you go."

"No way, I don't have a death wish. I'd like to live to see my next birthday."

"Well one of us has to go and it's not going to be me."

"Well it's not going to be me either. I heard what he did to his father."

Troy turned toward them an gave them a harsh glare and walked away. Gabriella glared at them too. "You heartless, monsters! How dare you say something like that!"

"You haven't heard? He killed his father." One of the girls said.

"His father died in a car crash, not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah, and who do you think was driving the car? Troy was drunk."

Gabriella shook her head. "You really need to get your facts right before you go around telling people. "

She grabbed her tray and got her food. She smiled nicely to the lady behind the counter. "Would it be too much trouble if I could have a second tray for my friend Troy?"

"No, not at all." The lady put the food on a second tray and handed it to her. "Can you carry both?"

"Of course, thank you so much."

Gabriella gave one last look to the girls behind her and walked away. She knew where Troy was.

* * *

><p>She went back to the gym. He was trying to shoot the ball into the hoop but he was missing every time. Finally he got so angry that he threw the ball at the wall. She was going to crack a joke when she saw him fall to his knee and cry into his hands. Gabriella set the trays down and went over to him. She hugged him close and rubbed his back. He looked up at her. "I didn't kill him." He choked out.<p>

"I know, Troy, I'm so sorry they said that to you. Using your father's death to spread rumors is just heartless and I'm so sorry. I know you didn't kill him." She said gently.

"That doesn't make it hurt less. It's been 2 months and it still hurts."

"And it's going to hurt, Troy, when you lose somebody you love that pain is going to be with you for the rest of your life. But you learn to cope with it after awhile and the pain will lessen."

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

"I am, I know it's the not the same but, when I was 13….three years ago, my grandfather died, we were super close, he was like a second father to me and till this day his death is with me, and till this day it hurts me. Troy, you loved your father, his death is always going to be there, this isn't something you just get through, and you learn to cope with it. I promise you as time goes on it will get easier."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. I didn't know if you were hungry but I got you some lunch."

Troy smiled softly. "I'm starving."

"Come on, let's eat."

They both stood and went over to the bleachers they sat down and started to eat.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your grandfather die?"

"Old age, he had my mom very late so I was still pretty young when he died..."

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

She nodded softly. "Thank you. I actually think it was a blessing because he was suffering so much."

"I'm sorry, that must have been heard."

She nodded. "My dad was real great; he really helped me cope with it."

"And your mom?"

"She was struggling too much to help me."

"Her father?"

She nodded. "Ever since then she'd been different." She whispered.

"What do you mean different?" Troy asked.

"Different? I didn't say different I said…..deaf ant, yeah that's it. Anyway, let's talk about something else, how are you feeling?" He sighed but nodded.

"Better, thank you."

"What are best friends for?"

They both shared a smiled. Gabriella felt the butterflies tickle her stomach again. She quickly looked down to her food. Troy cell phone rang and he grabbed it. "Hello…oh hey mom….it's been a rough morning but Gabriella's helping make it better….no, we can't do her house so we were thinking of the library….really, are you sure….ok great, I'll see you later then….love you too bye." He hung up and smiled at Gabriella "She said kitchen is dry an there are no paint fumes so we can meet at my house if you're interested."

"Of course, that would be great. I'd love to." Under her breath she muttered "Anything that will keep me from having to go home."

"Great."

They smiled and continued with their lunch. They spent the rest of the day together; both Troy and Gabriella had a much better afternoon.

* * *

><p>After school they arrived at Troy's house. They were looking up old telephones on the internet.<p>

"Oh my gosh look at that phone, it's got a wire on it how ugly." Gabriella joked.

"I know, who would actually buy something like that, it's awful." Troy joked back.

"How could you moved around with it. I mean you'd just have to stand in the same place while you're talked on the phone. That is so boring."

"Yeah, what happens if I have stuff to do? I'll need to move around while I talk what else can I do just put the phone down and then come back? That's so much work."

Gabriella wanted to respond but she was laughing way too hard. Troy was laughing just as hard next to her. They both finally got their breathing under control and smiled. "We sound so spoiled." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, we do. My mom would kill me if she heard me talking like that."

"Mine too; which is why my door is closed."

She giggled and nodded. "Hey, maybe we should put on a skit, one of us can be an elder person and still have an older telephone and the other can be a teenager with the latest greatest cell phone and one can talk about the way the phones used to be while the other talks about the way phones are now?"

"That's a lot of lines." She said worriedly.

"Hey, don't worry; I'll be up there with you. Some people do better in groups."

She shrugged. "I just don't like crowds, every time I've been in front of them I pass out."

"Well, that won't happen this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I'm going to be up there with you and I'll be sure you don't pass out."

"Thank you."

"What are best friends for?"

They both laughed and continued with their homework.

* * *

><p>At 8:30 Gabriella's father came to pick her up. Troy could easily see a difference in him, from her mother.<p>

"You must be, Troy. It's nice to finally meet you." Carlos said as he shook Troy's hands.

"You as well, Sir. Gabriella has told me wonderful things about you."

"She has said the same about you."

Gabriella blushed.

"Thank you for allowing my daughter to your home." Carlos said to Lucille.

"Oh, she is welcome here anytime. She is very well mannered and polite." Carlos smiled.

"Yes, she's a wonderful girl. Well, we should get going it was nice to meet you both." Carlos and Gabriella walked outside.

Troy watched them from the door. Gabriella was laughing at a joke her father had made. He smiled. It was so very clear she had a better relationship with her father than her mother and Troy couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Carlos arrived home both is a great mood….that is until Maria came into the room.<p>

"Finally you're home. I was beginning to think you'd never return." Maria said.

"I'd never do that. We just hit a bit of traffic." Carlos said.

Maria shook her head. "Whatever, Gabriella I want you to read those books I gave you but I also want you to write a ten page paper on each law and how it benefits our lives. Due tomorrow morning.

"Maria, what on earth! She has enough homework already. She doesn't need to do that on top of it." Carlos said.

"She is my daughter she will do as I say."

"Maria, she doesn't want to be a lawyer, she doesn't need to do all this homework."

"Yes, she does, and she will."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm going to my room."

Her mother grabbed her tightly as she walked passed. "You are not to leave until I say you are allowed to leave."

"Ow! Let me go!" Gabriella cried out.

"Where are you going, to write more music, to sing your heart out, to sleep with yet another boy?"

"OW!" Gabriella screamed as her mother tightened her grip. "Let me go, and you know that was all rumors mother!"

"I know nothing of the sort, now you have ashamed this family enough. The only way to make you better is for you to be the best lawyer now go up to your room and write that paper."

"Mara get off her!" Carlos growled.

Maria let Gabriella go. Gabriella ran off to her bedroom. Carlos went over to her, "If I ever see you grab her like that again I will divorce you so fast your head will spin. I will not let you treat her like this." Carlos rushed off to Gabriella's bedroom.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her bed crying into her hands. Her father went over to her and hugged her close. "Please don't cry, Brie."<p>

"She believes them, even after all this time she still believes them." Gabriella cried.

"Oh, sweetie." Carlos hugged Gabriella tightly and kissed her head. Maria was working his last nerve and he was getting closer and closer to divorce, the only reason he hadn't yet is because he didn't know how Gabriella would handle it. He held Gabriella as she cried and comforted her through the night. Once again she had cried herself to sleep. Carlos sighed. Ever since she left her old school she had lost the sparkle in her eye, she didn't smile or laugh anymore. She just seemed so sad all the time. He knew he was the only one to notice it but he just wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>At school the next day Gabriella felt just as awful as she did when she went to bed that night. Nobody seemed too care except for Troy. During free period he decided to ask her about it. But of course she just changed the subject, only this time he didn't let it go.<p>

"Look, Gabriella, I've been really open and honest with you, and we've only been friends three days. I don't want to push you but I can tell something is bothering you. Can you please tell me what's going on? I know it has something to do with your mother, is she abusive or something."

Gabriella sighed. Troy was right. He had trusted her some of his deepest secrets and it was time she told him hers. "Ok, my mom…."

The school bell rang and kids started to pile out of their classrooms and Gabriella looked around. She shook her head. "I can't risk them hearing." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

Troy took her hand. They both ignored the sparks they felt. "Come with me."

Gabriella followed Troy up a flight of stairs to the roof top garden.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here." She smiled.

"No one knows about this place except for me. So it's very private and quiet." He said.

Gabriella nodded. She went over to the bench and sat down. Troy went and sat next to her.

"No," Gabriella started softly. "My mom isn't abusive, she's grabbed me roughly a few times but it was nothing. My dad always stopped her."

"So, then why do you always get so tense when I mention her?" he asked.

"We don't have the best relationship. Troy. It's hard to explain."

"Try, please."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath. "Do you remember me telling you about in my old school the rumors?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well, my mother she….she heard about what everyone was saying about me in school and she….she believed them."

"What? Your own mother believes a stupid rumors over you?"

Gabriella nodded. She sniffed trying to be strong. "She's hated me ever since. She says I'm an embarrassment to the Montez name and she is ashamed of me. The only way I can make it up to her is if I become a lawyer like her. But I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to be an artist, my mother thinks all my songs I write are stupid and useless. "

Troy sighed. "I'm so sorry, is there something I can do for you?"

She smiled through her tears. "Just being my friend."

"I can be your shoulder if you want too. It's ok to cry. I've done it enough."

"Lawyers don't cry, we have no emotion, we feel nothing and only care about facts."

"You're not a lawyer; you're a girl who has been hurt. You have every right to cry."

"My parents are always fighting over me too. I hate it. I really truly honestly hate it, Troy."

Gabriella started to cry and Troy just held her, rocking her, soothing her. They didn't care if they were missing their next class or not. Gabriella had finally opened up to him and told him the truth, that's all he cared about.

* * *

><p>After that time flew by. Gabriella and Troy became fast best friends. They were inseparable, but also their feelings for each other grew stronger than friendship but both were too scared to say anything about it. Gabriella knew this was something she needed to talk with her dad about. She was so scared of ruining her friendship if Troy didn't return the feelings.<p>

One night, while Maria was working late, Gabriella went into the living room to see her father watching tv.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"Sure Princess."

Gabriella went and saw down on his lap. Carlos turned the TV off and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"What's on your mind princess?"

"Troy…."

"Ah, I think I know where this is going."

Gabriella nodded. "I really like him, Daddy. But if he doesn't like me back, it will ruin our friendship and that's more important to me than anything."

"Brie Bear, I know Troy likes you. I can see it every time he is around you. I think you two just need to talk."

"What if he turns me down? Our friendship means so much."

"He won't I know he won't, look I can't force you to tell him, but I think you should."

Gabriella sighed. She nodded. Her father wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know, it was actually talking to Troy that scared her.

"Now, get some sleep. You have your project due tomorrow."

Gabriella groaned. "I was trying to forget about it.

Carlos chuckled. "You're going to do great. I promise. Just picture the kids in their underwear it works every time."

Gabriella giggled. "Thank you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Brie Bear, good night."

Carlos kissed her head and Gabriella went off to her room. Carlos just smiled. He knew she was going to do just fine.

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella sat shaking in her seat. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop right out of her chest. Then a piece of paper landed on her desk she opened it and it read "<em>Just relax. I'll be up there with you the whole time. I won't let the other kids laugh. I think we are next just take a deep breath and keep your eyes on me". <em>Gabriella smiled but then frowned at the teacher called her name. She got up and made her way to the front. Troy followed her and turned to face the others.

"We decided to do our assignment as a little skit. My character, a young teenage boy is trying to teach is grandmother, Gabriella's character about cell phones." Troy explained

"This sounds very entertaining." The teacher said. "Please continue."

Troy nodded and looked to Gabriella. She looked like she had gone catatonic. She was just staring at the students, not moving.

"Gabriella?" he said softly.

She looked at him, it was then he noticed how pale white she was. She even looked a little green. "Brie, do you need to leave?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I can't do this, Troy. Not will all these people staring at me."

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me, right at me, right at me; you're only talking to me. No one else."

He could tell she was close to passing out. She looked very faint. But to his surprised she nodded. She took a deep breath locked eyes with Troy.

"Hey, Trever, could you help me, my boy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled, her voice was soft and shy but she was trying.

"Of course, Grandma, what with?" he asked.

"One of your cousins sent me this little tiny telephone for Christmas and I have no idea what to do with it or how to use it. He calls it a cell phone."

"Yeah, a lot of people have cell phones, Grandma."

"But, how can it be a telephone, it has no wires and it's not connected to anything."

"It's all wireless, that way you can take it with you on the go."

"Who would I need to call if I'm out of my home?"

"Well…if you're ever in danger you can call 911."

"Yeah," a kid called. "Like if Troy suddenly beats you to a pulp and leaves you bleeding in the street you can call for help."

They both ignored the voice, but that voice reminded Gabriella that it wasn't just her and Troy. There were other people watching her, listening to her, judging her…Gabriella bit her lip and suddenly her mind went blank. She couldn't remember anything; all of her lines had vanished. Her heart started to race, she felt light headed and dizzy. Almost as if Troy read he mind he said.

"I know what you're going to say, 'when will I ever be in danger and need to call for help'…"

Gabriella smiled thankfully at Troy; he took her hand and gave it a squeeze drawing her focus back on them.

"But, you never know what might, happen, Grandma. I know telephones used to include cords, wires, and you even had to dial the numbers by spinning a wheel."

"Yes, when I was your age I sat in the kitchen on a stool and I talked to my friends and I was just fine. I don't need any stinking cell phones."

"But, Grandma, cell phones are so much easier to use look, all you do is press the buttons to dial the number and hit the send button, it's that easy, and it's always connected so you don't need to mess with cords to plug into the wall. "

"Well now you sound like a commercial. All right, I get it. Cell phones are useful but I don't like it! Take it away and use it! I like my telephone plugged into my wall just fine."

"Ok, Grandma whatever you say."

"The end."

Everyone clapped and Troy and Gabriella bowed.

"That was very creative, and entertaining, well done to both of you. I'm giving you both an A+."

Gabriella squealed. Troy smiled. They both returned to their seats.

* * *

><p>After class the second they walked out, Troy picked Gabriella up and spun her around. She burst into giggles. "Troy put me down!" she squealed.<p>

He chuckled and set her on her feet. Their faces were inches apart they both leaned in and their lips touched. Troy pulled away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that." He said quickly.

Gabriella giggled. "Why are you sorry? I'm not. I liked it."

"Really?" Troy asked.

She nodded. "Troy, I really like you. I have for a long time I just…I've been too scared of telling you."

"I really like you too; I've just been too scared you didn't like me back."

They shared another kiss on the lips a little deeper than the last. They pulled away. "So, I guess this makes you my girlfriend now?" he asked.

"I guess it does." Gabriella smiled.

Troy sighed. "You know everyone is going to lecture you even more now, especially Sharpay?"

"Troy, I didn't care when we were friends, I don't care now that we're more than that. I care about you and I know you, you're a good person, an even better man. Your father would be so proud."

Troy smiled. "Thank you, you're really perfect."

She blushed. "I'm anything but perfect, Troy. I've got my far share of secrets too."

"You've told me all your secrets….haven't you?"

Gabriella nodded. "You know everything about me and my crazy mother."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, and you're still perfect."

Gabriella smiled. "You're such a sweet talker."

He laughed. "It's the truth."

She shook her head. "Whatever you say. Come on, we're going to be late for our next class."

They locked hands and walked to their next class. Only this time they did it as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were finally together and everything could only better from here….right…wrong, things were about to get worse and it would all be caused by one woman….Maria…

* * *

><p><strong>AN what is Maria going to do? Any ideas? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	4. Making Gabriella Sick

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain**

* * *

><p>When Gabriella got home that evening, dinner was already on the table. There were only two places set.<p>

"Where is, Dad?" Gabriella asked.

"Working late, sit down and eat. I made chicken."

Gabriella sat down at the table. There was a piece of chicken on her plate covered in bread crumbs. It looked perfectly normal. As she took her first bit it tasted weird.

"Mom, is this chicken all right? It tastes funny?" Gabriella asked.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it…..its fine, it's the bread crumbs, it's a different brand than I normally get."

Gabriella nodded and continued to eat the weird tasting chicken. After dinner she went into her bedroom to do her homework. She started to get some pains in her stomach but she figured she was just stuffed and didn't think about it much.

When she was finished all her homework she took a hot bath to try and relax her still pained stomach. When that didn't help she decided to just go to bed. It would be better tomorrow. …right?

* * *

><p>When Gabriella woke up that next morning she felt worse. Her head was pounding, she was freezing cold and her stomach hurt worse than the night before. She groaned and pulled the blanket over and clutched it tighter to her in hopes of getting warm.<p>

Her door opened her mother walked in. "Gabriella Montez get out of bed this minute! How dare you still be in bed! You need to go to school and get an education. Otherwise you will never be a lawyer."

Gabriella groaned. "I don't feel good."

"You're hungry, get out of bed and I'll make you breakfast."

Just the thought of food made Gabriella want to throw up. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Maria pulled them off and Gabriella whimpered as the cold air touched her all ready cold body.

"Get up and get out of bed….NOW" Maria said.

Gabriella groaned and grabbed her head. "Please don't yell, my head hurts enough."

"I CAN YELL IF I WANT! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME I'M THE BOSS OF YOU! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! TAKE A SHOWER AND MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN FOR SOME BREAKFAST!" Maria yelled.

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Gabriella groaned and got out of bed. She made her way into the bathroom, just as she un-dressed she dropped to her knees and got sick in the toilet. She groaned but stood up and continued with her shower.

The hot water didn't help at all and she got out feeling the same as when she got in. She dressed and went into the kitchen. On the table was a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and waffles. Gabriella groaned and covered her mouth her hands.

"Eat, you need your strength." Maria said.

"Mom, please, I already threw up once, please don't make me eat."

Maria grabbed Gabriella by the arm and dragged her over to the table and pushed her down on the chair.

"I want you to eat everything on these plates and you're not leaving here until you do….not to mention I will force feed you if I have to."

Sighing Gabriella started to eat and forced herself to keep it down. Maybe all she needed was some breakfast.

Once she finished everything she felt even worse.

"Mommy, "she whimpered. "Please, let me stay home. I don't feel well at all. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Gabriella, you failed me once and I will not allow it to happen again. Now get up and go to the bus stop!"

"Mommy, please." Gabriella begged.

"I SAID GO!" Maria yelled.

Whimpering Gabriella got up and went into the closet, she grabbed a sweater because she was still freezing. Maria grabbed it back from her. "You don't need that. It's hot out today."

She shoved her backpack into her arms and pushed her out the door.

Gabriella sighing and headed to the bus stop. She just prayed she didn't get sick in front of the kids at school. She knew everyone would make fun of her for it. She didn't even know what was wrong with her. Where was her father and why was he not here to help her.

* * *

><p>Surprising herself to she made it to school without passing out or throwing up once. She went to her locker and tried to go about her day as normal. Troy went over to her and smiled.<p>

"Morning, Brie. How's my favorite girl?"

She just looked at him with a miserable expression. "Brie? Baby, what's the matter? You don't look very good at all."

She just shook her head.

"Why are you here? You should be at home resting."

Gabriella just shook her head again. How do you tell someone your own mother threw you out of the house when you were sick?

"Baby, are you ok? Please say something."

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "Just bad night and bad morning."

"Are you sure that's all?"

She nodded. That was her first lie she had ever told him. She just hoped she was able to make it through the day. Her mother would never let her come home early.

"Well, if something changes tell me." Troy told her.

She nodded

He took her hand and they walked to home room together. Gabriella sat in her normal seat in the back. She rested her head on her arms, trying to stay awake.

* * *

><p>She couldn't focus on anything her teacher was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to her and then she felt all the contents of her stomach rising up her throat. She forced it back and jumped up from her seat. When she reached the door Mrs. Darbus stopped her.<p>

"Mrs. Montez where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She choked out, forcing herself not to throw up.

"No, it can wait until I finish my lecture. Sit."

Troy looked at her worriedly. She was white as a ghost. He got up and went over to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Troy move!" she cried. She couldn't hold it back anymore and just like that Gabriella threw up in front of everyone, all over the floor, just missing Troy by an inch. The whole class erupted in hysterically laughter. Some even fell out of their chair because they were laughing so hard. Gabriella ran out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks. She was never going to live this down. Troy ran after her.

He caught up with her quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said quickly. "Stop, stop, stop."

He gently pulled them down so she was sitting learning against a locker. She instantly curled up and cried into her knees.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry. What happen?" he cooed gently.

She just shook her head and continued to cry.

"Hey, this me, you don't have to hide." He whispered to her gently.

"I'm so embarrassed." She cried. "I'm sorry. I threw up on you."

"Hey, no, there is no sorry, you got sick. You didn't throw up on me. You have no reason to be sorry." He soothed. "Brie, please look at me."

She looked up at him and he smiled softly. "Everything is ok, I'm here now. Tell me what's bothering you? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

She nodded. "I don't feel good. I want to go home."

"OK, let's get you to the nurse."

Troy helped her stand and let her lean on him as they walked to the nurse.

They got there and Troy laid Gabriella down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" the nurse asked.

"My stomach hurts, I feel cold. I keep…." Gabriella trialed off and got sick again. "…throwing up, my head hurts so much."

The nurse checked her temperature.

"You're burning up. I'm going to call your father. You can't continue with school."

Gabriella just nodded. Troy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"She says I'm burning up but I'm so cold."

Troy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Hang in there, your dad will be here soon."

"Can you wait with me?"

"Of course, close your eyes and try to get some rest."

Gabriella closed her eyes but they snapped open and sat up quickly getting sick again. She started to cry. All she wanted was to be at home in her nice warm bed under the nice warm covers but she honestly didn't expect that to happen.

"Oh, Brie, please don't cry, Baby girl." Troy cooed. He moved her to a different bed and grabbed a power towel to clean her up.

"I don't feel good at all. I want to go home but I'm not allowed." She cried.

"What do you mean you're not allowed?"

"My mom kicked me out and said I had to go to school."

"Wait, your mom knew you were in this condition and sent you to school anyway?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Baby," Troy cooed.

His heart broke for her. What kind of a mother would do that?

He stroked her hair and sighed at how hot she was.

"Shhh, try and calm down. You getting upset is the last thing that will make you feel better." He said gently.

The nurse walked over to them. "Your mom wasn't helpful so I called your dad. He's on his way here. Just wait."

The nurse walked away. Troy sighed she wasn't much help either. He smiled gently at Gabriella.

"Your dad is coming. Everything will be ok. Just hang in there."

Gabriella nodded; she suddenly jumped up and raced into the bathroom. Troy sighed hearing her get sick again. She came out and walked into his arms. She didn't want to lie on the bed. He hugged her tightly and gently rocked her side to side as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. She quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>A little later Carlos walked in. He smiled at the sight of Troy holding Gabriella and rocking her gently.<p>

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping." Troy answered.

"Why would she come to school if she didn't feel well?" Carlos asked.

He went over and gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"She didn't have a choice. Maria kicked her out."

Carlos sighed. "I should have known. What is wrong with her?"

"Her symptoms are signs of food poisoning, just a small case, nothing too serious." The nurse said.

Carlos nodded. Why did he have a feeling that was Maria's fault too? "Thanks for taking care of her. I'll just take her home to rest."

Troy nodded and gently and carefully handed a sleeping Gabriella over to Troy.

She whimpered. "No, no Troy!"

"Shhh, it's me Brie, Bear." Carlos cooed.

Gabriella settled back down to a calming sleep. Carlos kissed her head and carried her out of the school. Troy sighed and left the nurse, he'd spend the rest of the day worrying about her but he couldn't ditch.

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Carlos arrived home. Carlos smiled at Gabriella sleep peacefully in the passenger seat. He gently stroked her hair a bit. "Brie, Brie Bear, wake up."<p>

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"It's me, Princess; we're home are you ok to walk inside?"

She nodded and sat up. She and Carlos went inside. Gabriella went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Carlos came in with one of his oversized t-shirts.

"Here, put this on, I'll get you a pair of sweats; it's less pressure on your stomach."

Gabriella nodded. She stood and un dressed herself and redressed herself in the more comfortable clothes.

"All, right lay down in bed. I'll get you some soda crackers and ginger ale." Carlos said.

"I can't keep any food down, Daddy."

"I know, but we need to get some food in you so I can give you some medicine."

Gabriella nodded. Carlos left the room. Gabriella sighed and snuggled under the blanket, finally got the warmth and comfort she had so desperately wanted. Finally feeling content she closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Carlos walked back in and chuckled. "If she was comfortable, he wasn't going to disturb her."

He went back out into the kitchen and called the doctor. He had no idea how to treat food poisoning.

The doctor gave him the name of some medication to get and told him how much to give her and when to start being concerned.

Once he hung up he sighed. He didn't have the type of medicine he needed, he'd have to go out but honestly he didn't want to leave Gabriella alone. He went back into the bedroom. Gabriella was still sleeping peacefully. He knew after school hours Troy would come by to check on her so he'd wait and just go then.

Gabriella stirred and little bit and opened her eyes. "Daddy…"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, but better, is Mom home yet?"

"No, she is still at work."

"When she does get home can you not let her in here or near me?"

"Of course, but why?"

Gabriella looked away.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. Troy told me your mother kicked you out of the house, this morning even knowing you were sick. Is that true? Is that why you don't want her near you?"

Gabriella nodded. "Please, Daddy?"

"Baby, nobody is getting near you unless you want them to, that includes your mother."

Gabriella nodded.

"Go back to sleep, Princess. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Gabriella closed her eyes and was out in seconds. Carlos kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Troy knocked on the door. Carlos smiled when he opened it.<p>

"Come in."

"How is she?" Troy asked.

"Much better, I've given her some food and some pain medication so her stomach doesn't hurt but she's still throwing up a lot. The doctor said it's her body's way of getting rid of the bad food in her system."

"Do we know how she even got sick?"

Carlos sighed. "Maria fed her old chicken last night for dinner. It was premade. I cooked it, last week. Maria must have been heated it up and fed it to Gabriella for dinner."

"Did she know it was old?"

"If she didn't I'd say she had no sense of smell, it stunk. It's how I found it."

"Is Maria sick too?"

"Not that I know of, that's why I'm starting to think Maria did this on purpose."

"But why get her own daughter sick?"

"She didn't know Gabriella would get sick. I called saying I'd be late and told her to make dinner. She was lazy and just heated up some old chicken and gave it to Gabriella." Carlos explained.

Troy sighed. "Now, Gabriella is paying the price."

Carlos nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm a bad father by keeping Gabriella around her mother?"

"Honestly, Sir, with all due respect, you're hurting her worse. She hates the fighting and she doesn't feel safe or protected around her mother."

"Has she mentioned this to you before?"

"I can't tell you what she has told me. I promised her I wouldn't, but I really think she'd be happier if you just left and took her with you. I think, she never told me what she wanted, I'd ask her." Troy said.

Carlos nodded. "Thank you for being honest. It's just, my parents divorced when I was younger than she was. I hated it and I promised I'd never make my child go through what I did."

"I understand. I could be wrong."

Carlos nodded again and sighed. "I've got to run out and pick up some medicine for Gabriella; can you stay here for a bit?"

"Of course, any medical instructions?"

"There is a bucket by her bedside. She can't normally make it to the bathroom so just let her use that. I've been rubbing her stomach, it helps soothe her, and if she will allow you to touch her like that I'll allow it too."

Troy nodded.

"Also, if Maria comes home before me, Gabriella has requested that Maria not go near her."

"Of course, I'll make sure that happens."

"Thank you, I'll be back soon."

Carlos left and Troy went down the hall, to Gabriella's room. He peeked his head into the room and smiled at her sleeping figure on the bed.

He went over and sat down on the bed by her side and stroked her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled. "Troy."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Better, thank you for helping me at school today."

"Of course. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Is my dad here?"

"He just ran out to get you some medicine. He'll be back in a little bit."

"Is…is…is my mom home?"

"No, but even if she was I wouldn't let her near you. You're safe. I promise."

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Close your eyes and go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

"Can you stay?"

"Of course."

Troy kissed her forehead and she was asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the front door opened and Troy went back out. It was Carlos.<p>

"How is she?"

"She woke and we talked for a bit but she's still pretty out of it."

"That's good, all that rest."

Troy nodded.

"Can you sit with her a bit longer? I'm going to make her some toast, I got her the new medicine but she has to eat something first."

Troy nodded. He went back into the bedroom. Gabriella was awake and looking around.

"What's the matter?"

"I heard the front door, is that my mom?"

"No, it's your dad. He's making you some toast so you can take some more medicine."

Gabriella nodded. "So, what happen at school? Is everyone going to laugh at me when I come back?"

Troy sighed. "It's not important."

"Troy, please, I'd rather hear it from you than them."

Troy sighed. "Everyone believes that….people believe that I raped you and you're pregnant. That's why you got sick."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know Troy; the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Nothing that happens to me is your fault."

He laughed. "Try tell the entire East High body."

Gabriella giggled. "For people who are scared of you, they seem to obsess over you a lot."

Troy nodded. "So you're not upset?"

"I've had worse; I'm more worried about you?"

"I'm used to it by now."

Gabriella sighed. "I know it isn't true Troy, please don't believe it either."

"I don't, I just hate that you're part of these rumors now. All because you're mind friend, they are starting rumors about you."

"I don't care. It doesn't change anything. I still like you."

He smiled. "I still like you too."

They slowly leaned in and kissed.

The door opened and they pulled away. Carlos walked in with some toast and a new bottle of water, plus some pills.

"All right, eat these, and then I can give you the medicine. It stops you from throwing up and just kills whatever is in your stomach."

Gabriella took the toast and bit into it. After one piece of toast she groaned. "I can't eat anymore."

"It's ok, that's enough. Here take these. They're going to make you sleepy." Carlos said.

Gabriella took the medicine.

"Now, just rest, it's the best thing for you."

"Get better; I still need to take you on a first date." Troy smiled.

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"Good, then close your eyes and go to sleep."

Gabriella did as she said. She was lucky she had not only her father, but her new hot boyfriend to help take care of her. But she felt like she could no longer trust her mother for anything. She honestly hoped her father did divorce her mother, but how did she tell her father that without hurting his feelings? That wasn't important right now; all that mattered was getting better so she could go on her date with Troy. She was so excited. It was going to bed a day she'd remember forever, which was the truth, but little did she know, it wouldn't be a good or happy memory, it would be a total nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN any idea what will happen next chapter? Also for the next chapter I need you guys to tell me your favorite Zac Efron movie, other than High School Musical. something that Troy and Gabriella can see on their date in the next chapter. So leave me your thoughts and your favorite movie in a review. **


	5. First Date Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena rain. **

* * *

><p>Two days later Gabriella was feeling a lot better. Carlos and Troy had helped her though and now she was all better. Troy and Gabriella had agreed to go on their date Friday after school that way there was no worries of homework or early curfews. Gabriella couldn't wait, she was so excited but that all came crashing down one night when her father told her some news.<p>

"Look, one of my co-workers is very sick, so everyone is picking up extra hours to cover for him, Carlos explained. "That's where I was two days ago and that's why I couldn't help you from your mother. Now because I had to leave work early and because I only worked short hours these two days, I need to finish off this week working long hours. In other words, I'll leave before you wake up in the morning and I come home long after you've gone to bed."

Gabriella's face dropped.

"It's just for the week. Next week I'll be back to my regular hours, I promise."

"I don't want to be alone with her." Gabriella whispered.

"I've spoken with Lucille about it and the two of you will be switching back and forth. You and he will be here for a few days and then go to Troy's for a few days. Either way, you won't be alone with you mother. I promise."

Gabriella sighed. "I understand, I'll be fine."

Carlos kissed her head. "Thanks my, Angel. I promise it's just for the week."

"So, can Troy still come over for our date Friday?"

"Of course, that's actually when you switch, when he leaves you'll be going with him."

Gabriella nodded. "I love you, Daddy, thank you for always looking out for me."

"My pleasure."

Carlos left the room and Gabriella sighed. Maybe, this week wouldn't be so bad after all…boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly, Troy and Gabriella had tons of fun spending all that time together. By the end of the week, they knew almost every single thing there was to know about each other, down to all the little details as well.<p>

Friday came quickly and Gabriella was in her room getting ready, she and Troy had both gone home to get ready. Gabriella knew her mother was home, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having fun.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect."

A scoff at the door was heard and Gabriella turned her head of course….it was her mother.

"What?" she asked.

"You call that perfect, you be better off wearing a snow suit, if you're trying to cover that much of your body."

"I'm wearing my normal clothes. It's very casual and relaxed."

"Honey, that's boy talk for I want to rip off those clothes and have sex with you."

"Troy isn't like that."

Maria laughed. "ALL boys are like that, Gabriella, why do you think all those boys slept with you so easily; I mean you're not that pretty or sexy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. She applied some light lipstick.

"Do not roll your eyes at me."

"I have nothing more to say to you. Please leave."

"As if, look if you want to be perfect lose about ten more pounds, put on a low cut v shirt with a thigh high short skirt and high heels. Troy will be speechless."

"I'll ask for your fashion advice when pigs fly."

"Gabriella, you don't have to ask. I just give it when I feel it is needed…oh and wear your hair up, it shows more skin. It's the perfect way to convincing the boy to kiss your neck."

Gabriella just shook her head. "Whatever, Mom. Please leave I need to finish getting ready."

"No, not until you change."

"Mom, listen to me, for once in your life, listen to what I'm saying to you. I do not want to dress like a stripper, I won't! I am going to stay just as I am and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"You won't look like a stripper; I dressed that way when I was your age."

"I've just proved my point." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Maria growled.

"You're excused."

Maria went over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the face pinching her cheeks together.

"You better drop the attitude or you will be grounded."

Gabriella tried to pull her face free but Maria only tightened her grip.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

"Not until you drop that attitude of yours."

"Fine." Gabriella sighed.

Maria released her face and slapped her across the face. "If you dare ever speak to me like that again there will be major punishment."

"What, are you going to punch me this time?"

"Don't test me, Gabriella Montez."

Maria walked out of the room and Gabriella sighed. She looked back in the mirror. Her cheek was already turning red. Grabbing her cover up she sighed as she started to cover the mark. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to hide the evidence that her mother was a abusive pig. When she had made these plans she had assumed her father would be home and now that date hadn't even started and all she wanted was to go to Troy's house.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella sighed. She went and answered. "Hi." She greeted.

He was speechless for a minute; he just stared at her in awe. "Wow, you look amazing" he said.

"Really, you don't think I'm too casual?"

"No, of course not. I told you to dress normally; we're only hanging out here. We're not going out anywhere fancy where you'd need to dress up. Plus you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Do you think I'd look better if I'd lose about ten more pounds, put on a low cut v shirt with a thigh high short skirt and high heels?"

"What? No, Baby, you're perfect just the way you are. You don't have to change anything. Where is all this coming from?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Brie, Sharpay used to ask me the same thing. Only she didn't listen and the next day she showed up dressed like you mentioned and told me she was going on a diet until she could lose some weight. It drove me crazy because she was naturally beautiful and she was ruining herself. Now please, tell me the truth, why are you asking me this?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Did Sharpay say something to you at school today?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It wasn't Sharpay."

Troy sighed. He understood what happen.

"How has your mother been treating you?" he asked softly.

"Horrible," she answered honestly. "Can we just go to your house, please?"

Troy sighed. "Baby, what happen?"

"Just… please?"

"My mom isn't expecting us home for some time, nobody is home. I'm here now everything is going to be ok. I even brought your favorite movie." He held up 17 Again. "I know you love Zac Efron, and I hear the opening scene he is shirtless."

Gabriella smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better "Ok, come in, I'll go make the popcorn."

Troy smiled and went inside. He went into the living room and got the movie all set up. Gabriella came out with a bowl of popcorn.

They sat down on the couch as they started the movie. Gabriella smiled and giggled as she watched Zac Efron shot hoops shirtless.

Troy just smiled. He knew she was still upset but a shirtless Zac Efron would always cheer her up. Troy noticed during the movie Gabriella would rub at her cheek but he didn't think much of it. After the movie Gabriella giggled and said "Zac Efron is so hot."

"Yeah, but I'm hotter…right?"

She giggled. "Oh there is no comparison; Zac Efron is a million times hotter than you."

"Excuse me? Well, than there is also no comparison between my ticklishness and yours."

Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"You're a million times more ticklish than I am." He gently knocked her onto her back then pinned her arms over her head. He then started to tickle her sides. She screamed and burst into laughter squirming to get away.

"Troy….sto-stop"

"Nope, not unless you want to take back what you just said."

"N-not go-going t-to happen!"

He reached up and tickled her underarms. She laughed harder and squirmed more.

"Plea-please Tr-Tr-Troy!"

"Not until you take back what you said."

"Nev-never!"

He grabbed her stomach tickling her like crazy and she continued to laugh until tears started to fill her eyes.

"Tro-Troy! I can-can- can't…..BREATHE!" she screamed out between giggles and gasps for air.

Troy stopped and looked at her as she panted.

"If you want me to stop you have to say 'Troy Bolton is hotter than Zac Efron.'"

"I promised to never lie to you, Troy.

He turned around unpinning her hands but kept her pinned down and grabbed her feet in a hold lock.

"Troy no!"

He started to tickle her feet again and she burst into giggles smacking his back hoping to make him stop.

"Abusing me won't make me stop, Gabriella."

"Troy please! Please!"

Troy stopped and let her feet go. He turned around and repined her arms over her head.

"One last chance, otherwise I'm going for your ribs."

"NO! TROY NOT MY RIBS PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Say the magic words."

"Nope, not saying them."

He just smirked and attacked her ribs. Gabriella screamed but then went silent?

Troy looked at her and noticed she was breathless with soundless laughter. That's how ticklish she was. He felt her jerking under him and stopped. She panted as tears fell down her bright red cheeks.

"Troy Bolton…is hotter…than…Zac Efron."

He laughed and got off her. "Thank you."

"I hate being ticklish and not being able to tickle you back." She pouted.

"It's all part of the fun of having a non-ticklish boyfriend."

"I hate you!" Gabriella muttered.

He chuckled "I know, now say you're beautiful and don't need to change or I'll tickle you again."

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "I'm beautiful and don't need to change." She muttered.

Troy sighed. She said it but she still didn't believe it. "Baby, look, I've never told you this before but I can sing, and I like to sing very much. There is a song I think can help you feel better."

He took a deep breath and softly started to sing

"_[Verse 1:]_  
>Oh, her eyes, her eyes<br>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair<br>Falls perfectly without her trying  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smaile)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Her lips, her lips<br>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh<br>She hates but I think it's so sexy  
>She's so beautiful<br>And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face (face face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile (smile)<br>The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)  
>And when you smile<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are

Yeah"

When he finished Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you, that was so Beautiful. Troy."

"Now, I want you to say those words again."

She smiled and said "I'm beautiful just the way I am and I don't need to change for anybody."

"That's my girl."

He leaned over and they shared a kiss.

She smiled. "Thank you, Troy. You just made me feel so much better."

"Anytime, do you want to tell me what happen between you and your mom that got you so upset?"

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled deeply. "She…"

Troy cell phone started to ring. He sighed. "I'm sorry, just hang on." He grabbed it and sighed once more. "It's my mom, I need to take it."

She nodded.

"Hello, oh hey mom, yeah we're ready whenever you are, yes, Gabriella and I are both ready, yep, we'll be ready, ok mom, drive safe, I love you."

Troy hung up. "My mom is on her way to get us. Are you packed and ready?"

Gabriella gasped. "No, I haven't packed anything."

Troy chuckled. "Well you better go pack up. I'll pack up the movie and clean up the popcorn."

Gabriella nodded and quickly made her way upstairs. As she turned to head to her room she heard a bang from one of the bedrooms.

"What in the world…."

She followed the noise to her mother's bedroom. The door was open about half way; she jumped when she heard another bang than a loud moan. She peeked her head inside.

"Is everything o…." Gabriella gasped "MOM!" She pushed the door open all the way. Her mother was naked in bed with another man who was also naked; it was really clear what had just happen.

"Mom!"

"Gabriella, this is not what it looks like!"

"How old are you sixteen? Mom, you're in bed with another man! How could you?"

"Honey, look it's a simple misunderstanding. Just let me explain."

"No leave me alone!"

Gabriella ran from the room. Maria ran after her. "Gabriella stop!" she demanded.

Gabriella reached the top of the stairs. "No, I'm not, waiting around to listen to this lie. I'm calling dad."

"HEY!" Maria grabbed Gabriella by the shoulder and shook her roughly. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL YOUR FATHER THIS! HE DOESN'T NEED THE ADDED STREES! I SWEAR IF YOU SPEAK ONE WORD OF THIS AND I'LL BURN EVERY LAST BIT OF YOUR WRITINGS!"

"Get off her!"Troy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Maria let Gabriella go, giving one hard violent push, causing her to tumble down the stairs.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

He rushed up the stairs and met her in the middle before she could hit the ground. "It's ok, it's ok. I've got you. You're safe I've got you." Troy said quickly.

Gabriella was shaking and clinging to him tightly. She was in shock.

"I'm taking her to the hospital and you better not follow." Troy said.

He lifted Gabriella in his arms and rushed outside. He put her in inside her mother's car and grabbed the keys from Gabriella and drove off. Maria had officially taken things too far and now Troy was going to make sure Carlos left Maria otherwise I he was going to take Gabriella away from them both.

* * *

><p>Troy ran into the hospital.<p>

"Please help me, my girlfriend was pushed down the stairs."

A doctor and a nurse came over.

"She's awake but not responsive to anything or anyone."

"It might just be the shock, here set her down."

The nurse pulled over a wheel chair. Troy set Gabriella down. She didn't protest like Troy hoped she would. The nurse started to wheel her away.

"I'm going to need some information on what's happen but also the girl."

Troy sighed and started to explain what happen. After the doctor left Troy called Carlos and he called his mother. Then all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours Carlos and Lucille showed up just as the doctor.<p>

"How is my daughter, is she all right?" Carlos asked.

"She is going to be just fine. We were able to get her to respond again." The doctor said.

Troy sighed in relief.

"She does have a small bump but it's nothing serious. With plenty of rest she'll be fine, almost a sprained wrist but we've give her a brace for that. She just finishing up, but she can go home tonight."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Carlos said.

"Of course, but, Mr. Montez if I might have a word in private there was one small thing that is very concerning."

"Of course."

The doctor and Carlos went away from Troy and Lucille.

"When Gabriella was responsive again she wasn't too upset, I mean, not more than any person who was pushed down a flight of stairs. The concerning part is that it wasn't until we mentioned her mother coming to visit that she got upset. I mean, she freaked out, she was screaming on top of her lungs, crying, and covering her face with her hands almost as if she thought we'd hit her, just completely cowering away. She only calmed down when we promised her mother wouldn't get near her. At first we were confused, until we saw her face."

"What do mean?"

"Mr. Montez your daughter has a red mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand print. She is also showing a few common signs of child abuse. That is what concerns me the most."

"I can assure you, Sir, I had no idea about this, I knew my wife and her didn't get along but…this? Has Gabriella said anything?"

"No, when we asked her about it she shut down and didn't respond to us all she'd say was "I deserved it' but a lot of children victims say that."

"I promise you Sir, my daughter is never getting near my wife again. I'll move out and I'm taking Gabriella with me."

The doctor said. "She was asking for you though, if you'd like to go visit with her."

Carlos nodded. "Please."

"Down the hall to the left."

Carlos ran off like a kid chasing the ice cream truck. The doctor chuckled. He went over to Troy.

"You saved her life, I didn't want to worry the father by telling him this but if she had made it to the bottom of those steps she would have had so much brain trauma that she'd end up in a coma and never wake up, until she just died. She told me how you saved her. You're a real hero."

Troy smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor walked away. Troy turned to his mom. They shared a hug. "Mom, I was so scared. I really thought I was going to lose her."

"I know, Bud, but she's ok, thanks to you. You saved her life."

Troy nodded, "I just wish I could have saved, Dad."

"I know, Buddy, but it wasn't your fault."

Troy just sighed and nodded. Lucille hugged him. When they heard footsteps they pulled apart. Carlos come back out, Gabriella was tucked protectively into his side. Troy went over to her.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's got a headache, very dizzy, to the point she's actually can't balance, but the nurse said it's all normal."

Troy nodded.

"Let's take her back to our house; she'll be more comfortable there." Lucille nodded.

Carlos smiled and gently helped led Gabriella to the door, she wobbled around, almost like a drunk person. As they stepped into the elevator Troy thought of something.

"Carlos, let me take, Gabriella. I've got an idea."

Carlos removed his arm from around Gabriella; Troy gently and slowly pulled away from his side and lifted her into his arms holding her bridal style. She let out a content sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead gently.

They made their way to the cars. Troy set Gabriella gently into the front seat of her father's car and buckled her in.

"See you in a few minutes." He said and kissed her once more.

In the car Gabriella decided to tell her father what happen. Her writing was nowhere near as important as her father, plus everything she ever wrote was backed up on the computer.

"Daddy," she started softly.

"Yes, Brie Bear?"

"Mommy is cheating on you. I saw her in bed with another man."

Carlos sighed, but didn't react. He was too angry at Maria for treating Gabriella like trash.

"Is that why she hit you?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Can you tell me why she hit you?"

"I was trying to stick up for myself so I got a bit of an attitude and she hit me."

Carlos nodded. It was short but it would do for now. "Why did she push you?"

"I was going to tell you, what I saw. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me really hard and she pushed me forward in attempt to shake me again but instead let me go. I fell and then….I don't remember much else, it's all very fuzzy."

"Ok, look, I need you to be honest with me, how long has this abuse been happening?"

"Tonight was the first time she's ever been so violent." Gabriella answered.

Carlos nodded. "Ok, thanks for telling me the truth, Look, the reasons I've been working different longer hours is because, there is a cheap two bedroom apartment for sale that I've made an offer to buy. I'm going to divorce your mother and take you away from her. It's just going to be the two of us from now on. How does that sound?"

"Honestly? It sounds perfect. I've always wanted this, I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Next time, just tell me the truth, Brie Bear, all right?"

"Ok, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Gabriella."

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

* * *

><p>When they finally pulled into the Bolton driveway Carlos smiled at Gabriella. She had fallen asleep. He got out of the car and met the Bolton's at the door.<p>

"Troy, could you grab, Gabriella for me? She fell asleep."

"Of course."

Troy went over to the car and lifted Gabriella into his arms. She whimpered. "Daddy."

"It's ok, Brie, it's only me, sweetheart." Troy cooed.

She settled back down. Everyone went inside.

Troy set her down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her and just held her close. Carlos and Lucille talked in the corner.

"I need to get home; I have a million things I need to do."

"Of course, Gabriella can stay as long as she would like." Lucille said.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome to come back and spend the night too."

"That would be wonderful. I need a place to stay."

Lucille smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, very much."

"Anytime."

Carlos went over to the couch and knelt down to Gabriella's level.

"Listen, I've got to run out for aa few hours, but I promise I'm going to come back. I just need to do some things so I can make sure Maria doesn't ever hurt you again. You just stay here with Troy and rest."

"Please don't go, Daddy." Gabriella begged.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. How about this, you can take my watch, I promise, when it's ten' o clock I'll be home."

Gabriella nodded as Carlos slipped his wrist watch onto her wrist. "I love you, Angel. I promise I'll be back."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Carlos kissed her head and walked out the door. When it closed, Gabriella jumped. "Daddy!" she cried out.

"Shhh, he'll be back." Troy cooed. "Let's watch a movie, how about, Hairspary."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, no Zac Efron, only you."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Ok, how about we watch Alvin and the Chipmunks, I think that's on cable tonight."

"No, no."

"Baby, tell me what you want to do?" Troy asked.

"You." She answered.

"I'll do whatever you want; you just have to tell me what it is." Troy cooed in her ear.

"Cuddles."

"I can do that."

Troy pulled her fully onto the couch and into his arms and held her close. He kissed her head and just held her comfortably.

"Now, Hairspray." She said.

He started to laugh. "I'll have to get up."

"No!"

He laughed. "Then we're just going to watch cable."

She nodded. Troy smiled and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He found a good movie for them to watch. Gabriella was quiet and relaxed against him. It wasn't long until she fell back to sleep. Troy didn't move in her fear of her waking up. What started out as a perfect day turned into a total nightmare. Maria had taken things way too far and now Gabriella was paying the price. He was just glad Carlos agreed to take Gabriella away from her. Maybe now they could finally get some peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so not the normal happy fluffy dates I normally write but there was some fluff in there. I promise there will be more fluff but for now it's mostly drama. The song Troy sang is Bruno Mars "Just the way You Are" I do not own it. Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	6. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Carlos came back. He had two suitcases with him.<p>

"How'd it go?" Lucille asked.

Carlos shrugged. "As well as it can be I suppose. She denied everything, of course, told me Gabriella was making up stories to justify her sleeping around, which never happen. It just….it was an endless battle."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Actually there is. When I left, Maria swore she'd get back at me, and she swore she'd get Gabriella back and that worries me because she one of the best lawyers I know and I'm just scared she'll be able to take Gabriella away from me, and she is all I have left. So I need a huge, huge, huge favor for you."

"Name it."

"I know this is a lot to ask, we haven't known each other very long but…I need you to become Gabriella guardian in case something should happen to me. Also the name of a good strong lawyer because she's is suing me for full custody."

A small smile appeared on Lucille face. "Troy, never told you what I did for a living did he?"

"No…why?"

"Carlos, I'm a lawyer too. One of the very best. I can get you a new will giving me legal custody over Gabriella and have it ready by tomorrow night and I can defend you in court."

"That would be the greatest thing ever. You're so wonderful. Thank you."

Lucille smiled and they shared a friendly hug.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, your family…your daughter has been so wonderful Troy, he smiles again and he laughs. I haven't seen him like this since his father passed."

Carlos smiled. "Your son brought the sparkle back to my daughter's eyes. She is happy again; she doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore. He's really helped her. I haven't seen her happy in a very long time."

Lucille nodded and smiled. "They've really helped each other in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah they have."

"That means, I'm going to help you. If you're up for it, we can go down to my office now and get to work."

"I'll do anything. I can't lose Gabriella; she is the only good thing I have left in my life."

Lucille smiled softly. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. Maria is an abusive pig and no woman like that deserves to be a mother."

Carlos nodded. "Let's go."

Lucille scribbled a quick note for the kids and left the house. She would make sure Carlos didn't lose Gabriella if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up to small kisses on her face. She giggled and turned her face away.<p>

"No, " she groaned. "I want to sleep."

She heard someone chuckle and then start to tickle her stomach. She giggled more and rolled away. When the tickling stopped she groaned and opened her eyes. Troy was sitting there smiling at her.

"Morning."

She groaned. "What time is it?"

"8:00."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "8:00! Troy we're going to be late for school!"

Troy chuckled. "Gabriella, its Saturday."

"Oh…right…I knew that."

Troy laughed. "I'm sure you did."

She blushed. He laughed.

"So, is my dad home?"

"He was but I found a note in the kitchen, they both left late last night. My mom is helping your dad work out some legal stuff."

"Legal stuff?"

"My mom a lawyer too."

Gabriella smiled but then she frowned. "What kind of legal stuff?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Troy, please tell me the truth."

Troy sighed. "Maria is asking for full custody over you in this divorce."

She didn't need to worry about the part of Maria swearing revenge. So Troy wouldn't tell her.

"I don't want to live with her." Gabriella whimpered.

"I know, that's why my mom is going to help your dad."

"My mom is one of the best lawyers no one has ever been able to beat her, Troy, please don't let her take me away again." Gabriella begged as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Shhh, no one is going to take you away. My mom is also one of the best lawyers, no one has ever beaten her either. Plus, there is a witness to your mother's abuse. I saw her push you down and flight of stairs. We have hard proof."

"My mom can create any kind of proof she needs too. Troy, I'm scared. Please don't let her get me. Please, Troy, please." She begged.

Troy's heart broke. He pulled her into a hug holding her close.

"Shhh, I promise, I promise baby, girl nobody is going to take you away from your father. You're safe."

Gabriella cried into him and clung tightly to him. She near thought of losing her father scared her to death. She'd never survive living with Maria.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Carlos and Lucille walked in the door. Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen having some breakfast.<p>

"Hey, you two." Lucille greeted.

"Daddy!" Gabriella jumped out of her chair and ran into his arms clinging to him tightly. "Please don't let her take me." She whimpered.

"She knows?" Carlos asked.

Troy nodded. "I'm sorry, I had to tell her."

"It's ok. I understand."

"Gabriella, don't worry. Lucille and I were up all last night working on a case and she said we have enough proof that Maria isn't stable and she isn't fit to take care of you. No matter how good your mother is, she can't deny what she has done when we have hard proof." Carlos soothed rubbing her back.

"She's one of the best lawyers. She can create her own proof that you're unfit. Daddy what if she tries to make you unfit? I could lose you both."

"Actually, that is something we need to discuss with you both." Lucille said.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"Should, something happen and Carlos is unable to care for you, Gabriella, your father's will now says that you will be under my care. You are to come and stay with us until you turn 18 or Carlos is able to care for you again. SO you don't have to worry about that."

Gabriella only nodded.

"Baby, please, you need to talk to us. Tell us what you're thinking or feeling."

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. He kissed her head. "Brie, you've got to talk to them. Ask, them any questions you have and they will answer them. Tell them what you're scared off so they can make it better. You've got to speak."

"I don't understand." She choked out.

"What don't you understand, Sweetie?" Lucille asked.

"How will you know, if…if something happens?"

"To your father, you mean?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, Child Protective Services will call me. Then I'll come pick you up and bring you back home."

"Pick me up from where?"

"Child Protective Services office."

Gabriella started to cry. "I don't want to go there."

"Brie, don't cry. You'll be safe there. Nobody will hurt you." Troy cooed.

"Brie Bear, listen to me, this is just a precaution. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"But, Mommy will take you away from me. I know she will."

Carlos sighed. "Gabriella, I'm not going to give up without a fight. Whatever your mother is going to do, Lucille will counter, ok. I promise you, you're not going to lose me. I've never broken a promise to you before in my life. I am not going to start now."

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks for all your help. I think Gabriella and I should head home though."

"No, I don't want to go home."

Carlos smiled softly. "To our new home, the apartment I was telling you about."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Carlos and Gabriella left.

* * *

><p>They walked into their new home. It was small but big enough for two people. It was pre furnished. Both Gabriella and Carlos unpacked their stuff into their new bedrooms, and Gabriella helped Carlos unpack the rest of the stuff. It only took a few hours before their house was all unpacked and they were done.<p>

They had a nice dinner just the two of them and then cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. It was honestly one of the best nights Gabriella had ever had. It was so peacefully and happy without her mother around.

Once the movie was over Gabriella turned to look at Carlos.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Daddy? I don't want to be alone."

Carlos smiled softly. "Of course, you're always welcome to stay with me if you feel sad or scared."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I'll just go get changed into my pjs and grab the ear plugs."

She stood up from the couch.

"Ear plugs?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, because you snore like an old man." Gabriella teased.

Carlos stood up too. "You little missy need to be taught a lesson."

Gabriella tried to run but Before she knew what was happening her father picked her up swung her around got her upside down causing her shirt to fall and blew a giant raspberry on her bare stomach causing laughter to escape her lips. Carlos laid Gabriella on the couch. He lifted her shirt a bit higher and blew more raspberries on her ribs. She screamed in laughter squirming around as she tried to push her father's head away from her overly sensitive, highly ticklish, ribs. Both of them were having too much fun to notice a small flash going off and someone rushing away from the window with a camera in hand.

"Ok…ok…I… can't… brea-brea-breathe" Gabriella gasped in laughter.

Carlos chuckled and stopped, but continued to tickle her sides.

"Tell me you're sorry and say I don't snore."

"I'm sorry, you don't snore." She giggled.

Carlos stopped his attack and helped his daughter up. He chuckled. "Thank you."

She giggled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Angel."

They hugged and walked into the bedroom. They were both out in seconds. Gabriella was cuddled close to her father with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Some might find it weird that a grown man was cuddling his sixteen year old daughter but Carlos didn't care. He knew Gabriella was still scared of being taken away from him and if sleeping close to him made her feel safe then he'd allow her to sleep with her until the day he died. Also, it was their first night in their new house it was scary to sleep alone right now. There was nothing wrong with what Carlos was doing for his daughter, but another flash of light was about to make things seem a lot worse than they really were.

* * *

><p>Outside the window Maria looked to her camera and smirked. "I've got all the proof I need. Prepare to lose, Gabriella forever, Carlos. I've got you trapped."<p>

She quickly rushed away.

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night there was a loud knock at the door. It awoke both Gabriella and Carlos. They got up and went to the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Carlos asked.

"The Police open up."

Carlos looked confused. Gabriella froze in fear. Carlos opened the door. "Evening Officers, is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you Carlos Montez?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You're under arrest for the sexual abuse of your daughter Gabriella Montez."

"What's that's crazy!" Carlos said.

"He'd never do that to me!" Gabriella cried.

"We got a call saying you were being physically, mentally, and sexually abused. It's a very serious case. You're going to need to come with us while we get you set up in foster care."

"No!" Gabriella screamed. "My father isn't abusive please don't take him away."

"Many children lie to protect their parents. We have proof, picture of your father sexually assaulting you."

"NO, NO! NO! IT'S ALL LIES! IT'S ALL LIES" Gabriella screamed as tears filled her eyes. She ran to her father hugging him tightly. "You didn't do anything this is Maria written all over it. She did this please don't let her get me please!"

"No one is going to get you I promise. We will see each other soon." Carlos said.

The Cop scoffed "No you won't, not until you're cleared of charges that could take a very long time."

Gabriella cried harder. Her breathing started to increase. Carlos growled. He knew it was true but he was trying to comfort his daughter who was staring to have a panic attack.

Another came up behind Gabriella and pried her off her father. She screamed and cried hard thrashing in the cop's arms trying to get free.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Gabriella screamed, her breathing getting harder and harder.

The cop arrested Carlos and took him outside. Gabriella struggled until finally she got free. She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door locking it. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself to hide herself. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. Then she locked herself in the closet. She curled up into a ball as she continued to cry and gasp for air. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Troy. She cried hard as she told them what was going on. He promised to come help and they hung up. The cop continued to bang on the door trying to force his way inside. Gabriella just continued to cry, shake, and gasp for air as she rocked back and forth.

* * *

><p>Troy and Lucille finally made it to the Bolton house. Lucille was able to get a copy of the will so she had that in hand.<p>

"Excuse me, what on earth are you doing?" Lucille demanded.

"Stay out of this; it's none of your business."

"You better step away from the door before I make it my business." Lucille growled. "No one, police or not, is allowed the bang on the door like that, especially not when there is a child on the other end who is no doubt petrified, now remove yourself from the door or I will have your badge."

The cop stopped banging on the door and turned toward them. Lucille and the cop went into the kitchen. Troy tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed. He reached into his pocket and sent Gabriella a text message telling her to let him inside. But there was no response, he just happen to have a small penny in his pocket, so he tried to pick the lock. He was glad when the door opened. He didn't see her anywhere. He listened and heard crying coming from the closet. He opened the door and there she was sitting in the corner curled up into a ball rocking back and forth shacking and crying, and gasping for air. Gabriella fell into his arm gripped his shirt and cried hysterically. Her body shaking. Troy picked her up and sat on the bed putting her on his lap.

"Shhh, it's all over. You're safe now."

She just clung to him as tight as she could. She cried hard and shook in his arms.

"Baby, shhh, you're safe. Shhh, Everything is ok. Shhh." Troy soothed. He rubbed her back.

Gabriella started to calm down but didn't once let him go. He continued to soothe her and comfort her until she was breathing normally and her crying calmed to just sniffles.

He kissed her head and lifted her up. He walked into the kitchen where his mom was.

"How is she?"

"Better, than before. Are we free to take her?"

Lucille nodded.

"Wha-what happens n-now?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to take the two of you home and I'm going to try and get your father from jail."

Gabriella nodded.

* * *

><p>Lucille dropped them off at the house and left. Troy let them inside and went into the kitchen. He set Gabriella down on the counter.<p>

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want, Daddy."

"I know, my mom's going to get him for you. Just try and hang in there. I'm going to make a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Do you want one?"

She nodded.

Troy got to work and before long it was ready. He took his and gave the other to Gabriella. She ate her slowly and kept looking back to the door. Troy just smiled softly. "He'll be home soon. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" she whimpered.

"Your father didn't do anything wrong."

"The cop, he told me they have proof."

"Well then it has to be fake. Your father is the good guy in all this right? He'd never hurt you."

Gabriella nodded. "I told you, though, Maria can create proof. Now I'm scared she has."

"Try not to worry too much about it. I'm sure it will be fine."

Gabriella nodded and sighed. "I'm not very hungry." She said handing him back the plate.

He smiled softly and took it from her. Its ok, we can save it for lunch tomorrow. Come on, I know you won't sleep till your dad gets here so let's watch a movie. I think Hairspray is on tonight."

She nodded again and they went into the living room and sat down. They cuddled together and turned on the movie.

* * *

><p>3 hours later when the movie was over the door opened. Lucille walked in but she was alone, she also had a very disturbed look on her face. She went over to the and bent down in front of them.<p>

"We need to have a very serious talk." Lucille said.

Gabriella whimpered. "I didn't do it."

"Mom, stop." Troy said "You're scaring her."

Lucille sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just very angry, and I need Gabriella to be 100% honest with me. Will you do that, no matter what the question is, do you promise to be honest?"

"Yes, is my daddy coming home?"

"No, he's going to be in jail until the trail."

"Why? He didn't do anything!" Gabriella cried.

"Are you sure? Gabriella I was shown the proof they have and it very easily looks like your father was sexually abusive to you. So I want the honest answer and I want it right now, was your father ever abusive to you in any way?"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed standing up. "NO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I SWEAR ON MY OWN LIFE MY FATHER NEVER HURT ME! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO PROTECT ME AND RESUCE ME FROM GETTING HURT! HE NEVER ONCE HURT ME!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried hard.

Troy stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Mom, stop it. Why are you asking this? We've know Carlos for a long time now. He'd never hurt her."

"The proof is of pictures. In these pictures Gabriella is flat on her back with her shirt up above her ribs and Carlos's lips are pressed to her skin. Then in another one Carlos and her are in bed, He has Gabriella pinned down tightly to his chest. I need to be 100% sure I'm not defending a man who has really been the villain this whole time."

Gabriella just continued to cry harder. "It's all my fault. This is all my fault. Daddy is in trouble and it's all because of me!"

"No, Gabriella this isn't your fault."

"He's never touched me. I swear to you on my life he's never ever touched me or hurt me. Please don't let him get in trouble, Lucille please, please, please." Gabriella begged as she cried hysterically.

"Mom, is there any way we can see the pictures?" Troy asked.

Lucille nodded. "Gabriella sweetie, please calm down. I believe your father is a good man who has never hurt you a day in his life but as your lawyer I need to ask you these tough questions. I'm sorry if I upset you. I can't give you special treatment otherwise I'll get thrown off the case. Please, Sweetie, stop crying and sit down. I'll you the pictures and you tell me what they really are, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and calmed down. She sat back down on the couch with Troy. Lucille handed her the two pictures. Gabriella looked at the first and smiled as tears formed in her eyes. This picture brought back happy memories that made her miss her father even more

"Talk to us, Baby Girl, what is that?" Troy asked.

The picture had was just as Lucille described only Gabriella's face didn't look upset at all, her mouth was wide open but it wasn't in a frown it was in smile. She giggled softly and sniffed back tears.

"Last night…" she started. "Daddy and I were fooling around. I called him old so he punished me by blowing raspberries on my ribs because my ribs are my most ticklish spot. That's all this it. I promise."

"That's what Carlos said." Lucille smiled.

"In this other one, it was after we went to bed. I was scared to sleep alone because of being taken away from him. So I slept with him. He's not pinning me down, he's holding me protectively, he's making me feel safe and loved. He's not hurting me…." Gabriella was getting very choked up. "...all he was doing was comforting me and now he's in trouble. This is all my fault. I did all this to him. I want my Daddy, I want him now." Gabriella said and started to cry again.

Troy pulled her into his arms and did what he could to comfort her. All Carlos did was tickle his daughter and comfort her while she was scared and now he was being accused of sexual abuse. Maria really was taking this revenge thing too far.

Lucille rubbed her leg. "I believe you sweetie. I believe you. I promise you we will make sure he doesn't get in trouble for this. "

Gabriella just nodded and cried. She clutched the picture tightly to her chest.

"You can keep the pictures, Gabriella. I have other copies."

"I want my, Daddy." She whimpered through her cries.

"Oh, sweetie." Lucille cooed. Her heart broke she sounded like a small child.

"When will this be over?" She whimpered again.

"In a few weeks there is going to be a trial, whoever wins that trial will get full custody. Loser will be thrown in jail."

Gabriella went full out hysterical. Because of these stupid pictures her father could go to jail all because she was stupid and teased him, all because she asked to spend the night in his bed. All because of her, all this was happening because of her. It was all her fault and now she was going to be stuck living with her abusive mother. Her breathing increased as she started shake. Troy took her right into his arms. Holding her close and gently rocking her.

"Shhh Angel. You're safe. I'm right here. Shhh you're safe." He soothed as he comforted her.

Gabriella clung to him like he was her air as she cried hysterically into his chest. Troy looked to his mom helplessly.

"It's ok, Bud." Lucille mouthed. "You're doing good."

Gabriella stopped crying for a second and let out a yawn.

"Look it's nearly 3:00am we all need our sleep. Let's get some rest and we can regroup in the morning."

"I don't think I'll be able to get her to sleep, Mom." Troy said.

"All we can do is try. Sing to her, it might help. Your dad could always put me to sleep when he sang; there is something about sound of someone singing to you that's comforting and soothing."

Troy nodded. He lifted Gabriella into his arms. She clung to him and continued to cry. He took her into the bedroom and set the both down. He rubbed her back and did as his mother said. He started to sing.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<p>

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
>My love is alive, and not dead<p>

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I`ll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
>I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

The greatest fan of your life"

Just like Lucille had said, Gabriella was fast asleep. Troy smiled and kissed her head. He pulled the blanket over them both and let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Troy was awoken by the sound of someone crying. He woke up and looked over at Gabriella. She was tossing about in bed and crying. "Daddy, Daddy" she cried out in her sleep.<p>

Troy gently shook her. "Wake, up Angel. It's only a bad dream, wake up."

"DADDY!" Gabriella screamed as she shot up in bed. She looked around and cried. "DADDY! DADDY!"

"Baby, Baby, shhh." He soothed. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She cried and cried and Troy did all he could to comfort her. He started to sing to her, which did calm her down but she was still upset. Troy sang another song until she fell back to sleep. He just sighed; deep down her knew the real nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN how many of you want to kill Maria now? Also I know all that legal stuff could never really happen in that short amount of time but because this is fan-fiction it happens very fast lol. Anyway, will Lucille be able to help Carlos? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	7. The Start of New Rumors

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Happy Holidays everyone! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Troy and Gabriella woke up. It was late in the afternoon but neither of them cared. Gabriella cuddled into Troy's chest. He held her close.<p>

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm sad. I miss my, Daddy."

"I know you do, Princess. I know you do. My mom is going to do everything in her power to get him out of jail."

"He doesn't like jail. The other people are mean to him." She whimpered.

"Is that was your nightmare was about?"

She nodded. "I was watching his life in jail. The other inmates were really mean to him. They beat him and stuff. He was crying out for help but nobody helped him."

Troy sighed. "He'll be ok, Sweetie. I promise we're going to get him out."

"The pictures…they look real."

"Honey, your dad didn't do anything wrong. He won't get in trouble for tickling you and comforting you while you sleep."

Gabriella looked at the pictures and smiled softly. "He's a good father."

"Hey…" Troy said suddenly. He noticed something as he looked closer at the picture." Let me see that."

He took the picture and held it close to his face. He smiled." I knew we'd find a loop hole to these pictures….let me see the other one."

Gabriella handed him the other picture and he smiled. "Come on, we need to show these to my mom."

He jumped out of bed. Gabriella was confused but followed him into the living room where Lucille was working.

"Mom, I found a loop hole."

He dropped to the floor next to her and put the pictures down in front of her.

"Look closely at this picture, look at the corner of Gabriella's mouth. She may be screaming but it's in laughter, her mouth is curved up in smile. If he was hurting her she'd be frowning."

Lucille's eyes widened.

"And look at this one. Carlos isn't pinning his daughter anyway, his arms are wrapped around her but look at her hands, and they're clinging to the fabric of his shirt. If she didn't want to be there she'd be trying to push him away, not cling to him."

"Troy, this is perfect. This just proves that Carlos isn't anything but a loving father."

"Does this mean, Daddy can come home?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm surely going to try."

Lucille took the pictures and in a red marker circled Gabriella's mouth and fists in each picture. "I'm going to run down to the office, call me if you need anything."

She gathered up her papers and rushed out the door. Troy looked to Gabriella but she still looked depressed. He smiled gently.

"Let's have some lunch. We have the pb&js from yesterday."

"I'm not hungry, Troy."

"Baby, you have to eat something."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Troy sighed. "Come on, just one half, you need to eat, your father won't be happy if he gets out of jail and you're sick again."

"I know I should eat, Troy, but I just can't. I literally don't feel hungry."

"You have to eat something, at least something small. Just one half of your pb&j, just try ok?"

Gabriella nodded. They went into the kitchen and grabbed their food and sat down at the table.

Gabriella ate the whole first half of her sandwich and about a quarter of her second half.

"I'm sorry, I can't eat much more."

"It's good, now you have some food in your stomach. Do you think you can handle something to drink, maybe some milk?"

She put on her sweetest little girl face and said "If you add some Hershey syrup, you've got yourself a deal."

He chuckled. He went and made them both some chocolate milk and brought them back to the table.

"Why chocolate milk?" Troy wondered.

She sipped her drink but then answered "When I was a little girl and I was sad or scared, or I'd have a bad dream my dad would make me some chocolate milk and I'd always feel better. I thought….I thought maybe it would make me feel better."

"Is it?"

"A little bit."

"It's better than nothing."

She shrugged. "I have a little bit more hope since we found the loops hole."

"What do you mean _we_ found the loop holes." He teased.

She giggled softly and said "Since _you_ found the loopholes."

He smiled at her giggle. "There is my favorite giggle."

"Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome, Angel."

She sipped more of her drink. Troy laughed. "You have a milk mustache."

Gabriella giggled and wiped her mouth on her sleeve." Sorry."

"It's ok, do you want to do anything special today?"

She shrugged. "Not that I can think of."

"Ok, well if you think of anything just tell me."

"I will."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Troy got up and went over to the door. He looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad."

Troy opened the door. "Hey, what's going on?"

Chad walked in, "Have you watched TV at all today?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know how but word got out about Gabriella being in the hospital. It's all over the news."

"What is?"

Chad sighed and turned on the TV to the news channel.

"In other news Carlos Montez was charged for the sexual abuse of his daughter Gabriella Montez."

A picture of Gabriella appeared on the screen as well as her father. Gabriella came rushing in from the kitchen.

"No!" she cried.

For any random stranger on the street it was just news but for any high school student it was the perfect thing they need to start a whole lot of rumors and gossip.

"Who did this?" Troy growled.

"I don't know, but I know it's already on facebook, Sharpay was all over it."

Troy growled again. "What is she saying?"

Chad sighed. "She's making it all about you."

"Of course she is, what is she saying?"

"She said that you did all this bad stuff to Gabriella and then blamed it on her father."

Gabriella covered her face with her hands. She started to cry. Troy pulled her into his arms she buried her hand covered face into his chest. He hugged her close. "It's ok, Baby, don't cry."

"Troy what are we going to do?"

Troy sighed and just hugged her tighter. He had no idea what they were going to do.

"Look, I'm sorry; I just thought you'd want to know before tomorrow."

Troy sighed and nodded. "You did the right thing, Chad. Thanks."

"Can I do anything? I've tried to stop the rumors in their tracks but nobody believes me."

"You've done all you can, that's all I would have asked. Thank you."

"Can you find out who is doing this and make them stop?" Gabriella whimpered.

"I'll do my best and don't worry tomorrow; I'll have your back too, Gabriella."

"Thank you, Chad."

Chad left and Troy sighed.

"What are we going to do, Troy? What are we going to do?" Gabriella cried.

"I don't know, Baby, I honestly don't know."

Gabriella continued to cry. "I'm scared. I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"I promise we will figure something out."

"What if they find out about my past?"

"We're going to get through this together. I promise."

Gabriella just cried harder. "I wish my, Daddy was here."

Troy hugged her closer. "Let's call my mom, see if she's made any progress."

Gabriella nodded. They went back into the kitchen and Troy grabbed the phone. He put it on speaker.

(Troy/Gabriella**/Lucille) **

"**Hello?"**

"Mom, it's Troy and Gabriella, do you have any news?"

"**No, Bud, I'm sorry." **

"Mom, someone is putting everything on the news. Gabriella face is plastered everywhere."

"**I'll do my best to get that to stop, but I've got some bad news." **

"What?"

"**Because Gabriella is so quick to defend her father and she is pulling up any excuse to save him….they want Gabriella to testify at the trail." **

Gabriella turned white.

"What? Why!"

"**I tried to get her out of it but they said she is old enough to know which parent is abusive and which isn't. So they want her story and so she has to testify."**

"No, that's not possible."

"**I'm sorry, Bud, I've done everything I can do think. I've showed them these pictures but I can't stop it. Gabriella and you will be both have to testify." **

Troy sighed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"**I'm going to be the one asking the questions, so I'll help you both get prepared for some of the questions Maria may ask and the best way to answer them."**

"Wait, Maria is going to cross examine us?"

Gabriella whimpered**. **

"**Yes, she's defending herself." **

Troy sighed. "Ok, if it helps Carlos I'll do whatever I have to do."

"**Gabriella, I know you're listening, I promise I'm going to help you. I'm going to prepare you for everything and anything. It will be ok." **

Gabriella just shook her head and cried harder.

"**I've got to go, just hang in there; I promise everything will be ok." **

Troy hung up and sighed. He looked over to Gabriella who was crying and shaking in fear. He pulled her into her arms and just hugged her close. He had no idea how to help her through this. He also had no idea how to help her through the nightmare of a day they would have tomorrow. They had a hard enough time since they got together but now thing were going to be a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening Lucille got home. Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch looking as if they just lost their best friend.<p>

"I've got some good news, I was able to get them to stop running the news about Gabriella, but….they are going to continue run the news on Carlos, they just won't mention Gabriella. I'm sorry I've tried everything."

Troy sighed. "It doesn't matter, the harm is already done."

"What does that mean?"

"Everyone at school knows about what's going on. Rumors have already started and it's only Sunday. Tomorrow is going to be a living nightmare for both Gabriella and I."

Lucille sighed. "I can call you both in sick."

Troy sighed and shook his head. "That will only make it worse."

Lucille sat down on the chair. "What is the rumor?"

"They believe that I'm the one who verbally, physically, and sexually abused Gabriella and that I blamed it all on Carlos."

"It's not true!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella is petrified of what's going to happen at school, and to her father."

"I'm doing everything I can. Look, if school becomes too much for you to handle just come home. I'll find a way to get you your school work so you don't fall behind." Lucille said

"Thanks, Mom."

"What's going to happen to my, Daddy?" Gabriella whimpered.

"We're going to have a trail and you will have to tell the judge yourself that your father is an innocent man."

"What if I say something wrong?"

"I'm going to help prepare you both for what's going to happen. Now, if you're not comfortable you only have to be there to testify, you don't have to stay there the whole time."

"I'm so scared." Gabriella cried as she burst into tears.

Troy sighed and pulled her into his arms. "She's been crying off and on all day."

"Of course she is, she's got enough stress on her to last a life time. But I promise the trial will not be as bad as you think it will. You've just got to trust me. Carlos is an innocent man; I'll do everything in my power to make sure the judge sees that."

"I do trust you, Mom. I know you're going to win this case."

Lucille smiled. "You bet, I am."

Gabriella just continued to cry.

"Look, I spoke with the judge. They told me that Gabriella is more than welcome to go visit her father."

"In jail?"

Lucille nodded. "They have a visitation room where she can sit across a table and speak with him."

"How do you feel about that, Baby Girl? Do you want go see your dad?" Troy cooed gently in her ear.

"You'd have, at the most, 15 minutes with him."

"But she is his daughter! They can't allow at least 30 minutes? That's unfair." Troy said.

"He's also accused of beating, and raping this girl. They're trying to protect her."

Troy sighed and shook his head. "This is all wrong."

"I know but it's all I can offer right now."

Gabriella didn't answer either of them, she just continued to cry.

"I'll let you think it over." Lucille said gently.

Troy smiled softly at his mother. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Going to see Carlos might help Gabriella but at the same time it might make her even worse, it was up to her to decide that. He just hoped she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Troy stood with his hand tightly in Gabriella's in front of the school. She was shaking. . Gabriella was more scared than he was but he was more worried about Gabriella than what the others would say.<p>

"I'm here baby. Nothing will take me away from you. Are you ready to go inside?"

"No…but let's go."

The two walked hand and hand inside. The second the door closed behind them Gabriella felt trapped and people started whisper and point at them.

"Tr-Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhh baby. It's ok. I'm here." Troy soothed.

He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"I want to go home, Troy, please."

"Hang in there baby. I'm right here. If you still want to go home at lunch I'll take you but at least try to make it through 1st and 2nd period."

"I want you to stay with me."

"Why, don't you come to practice with me? That way the girls don't give you a hard time." Troy suggested.

She nodded. "I like that."

They walked into homeroom, they both took their seats. Sharpay and her followers went over to Gabriella.

"I tried to warn you. Now your father is paying for it. You must be feeling very guilty right now. Because everything that has happen to your father is all your fault."

"Back off, Sharpay." Troy said, as he went over to them.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me?"

"No, but I will tell the Principal you're harassing a student and have you expelled." Troy warned.

"Word of advice, Gabby, that's code for 'there are people around I'm not going to hurt you but when we're alone I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

"Just leave Troy alone!" Gabriella ordered. "This isn't his fault. He didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're right, this isn't all his fault. It's yours."

"I said back off, Sharpay." Troy warned.

Gabriella blamed herself enough for what was happening to her father and now Sharpay was only adding to it.

"You don't scare me, Bolton."

"Fine, I'm going to the Principal right now. Come on, Brie."

Gabriella stood and they locked hands.

"Wait!" Sharpay called out.

Troy looked to look at her. She pouted and went to sit back down in her seat. Troy smiled and turned to Gabriella. "It's ok, now. You can sit back down."

Gabriella just nodded and sat back down in her seat. Troy knelt down beside her. "Just remember, this isn't your fault. You've done nothing wrong."

"Not in the way Sharpay thinks but it is still my fault my dad is in this mess."

Troy sighed. "Baby, that isn't true. This isn't your fault. If anyone it to blame it's Maria, if she hadn't taken those pictures….wait a second….I got an idea. Just give me one second."

Troy grabbed his cell and ran out into the hallway. Gabriella sighed and buried her face in her arms.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Troy came back inside. He went over to her and bent down by her side. "I just gave my mom a good idea on how to prove your dad is innocent."<p>

Her head popped up. "How?"

"I can't tell you here, not with everyone listening, but after practice we can talk and I'll tell you then."

She nodded. Mrs. Darbus walked in and started class. Troy moved back to his seat. He found the one key point is proving Carlos innocent and Maria would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>After homeroom, Gabriella followed Troy to the gym. They got inside and saw all the team members with very serious faces.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We just had a team meeting, Troy, and we've all agreed that you're no longer good enough to be our team captain. Plus we all know you only became caption because your father was the Coach." Zeke said.

"Excuse me, you and the other all voted and agreed to make me the team captain." Troy said.

"Yeah, well times have changed, you've changed."

"Well when your father dies it tends to change something inside of you."

"Yeah, well we've discussed this. You're no longer allowed as our captain, or on the team, you're publicly an abusive pig now, we can't have you on our team. He sends a bad message to the rest of us."

"What? Kicking Troy off the team was never part of the deal." Chad said. "You are not kicking him off."

"Actually we are, so it's up to you Danforth, either Bolton or us."

"There really is no choice." Chad said.

He went over to stand next to Troy. Troy just smiled softly.

"Fine, you're both off the team." Zeke said.

"Good, I didn't want to be on a team that trusted rumors over their friends anyway." Chad said. He looked to Troy, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He nodded. As he turned one of them called out to Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella, are you really still hanging with this guy? He's destroying your family. Your father is behind bars because of him. Do you know what happens to guys in prison, especially ones who are charged with three types of abuse?"

"Just leave her alone, Zeke, her personal life is none of your business."

"You're father is lucky if he lives long enough to see the trail, the other guys in jail are tough they've killed people before, your dad will either be beaten to a pulp and stabbed with a sharp object at least once before the trial if not more. You better make sure he still loves you, because if I was him I'd blame you and I'd hate you for doing to this me. So you better go make things right between you and him. Otherwise he might not live long enough to testify at the trial."

Gabriella turned on her heals and ran out of the gym, tears streaming down her cheeks. Troy growled. He ran after, Gabriella.

Gabriella ran making her way to the exit; she couldn't stay here any longer. She needed to get back to where she felt safe, to where she knew she could be alone. As she was running she noticed the school paper on the floor. Her picture was on the front page along with a picture of her father. The headlines read, "Montez choose Bolton over Family and now Loving Father pays the price." Gabriella skimmed the article and cried harder. It was all about how she picked Troy and now Troy beat her and raped her and pinned it all on her father. It went on to say how her father would never forgive her and how it was all her fault and that she should suffer greatly, and she wasn't good enough to be a daughter to such a wonderful man, how she should have just been given up for adoption, and whole bunch of other negative remarks about her. Gabriella dropped to her knees and just cried. She couldn't run anymore. She was too weak.

She felt arms lift her up; she didn't fight because she knew who it was. She buried her face in his neck and held him tightly. Troy kissed her cheek and just started to walk. He didn't speak at all. She was confused when he started to climb up some stairs. He stopped walking and kissed her cheek once more.

"Look up, Sweetie."

Gabriella looked up and gasped. It was the roof top garden but it was full of plants and flowers. It was beautiful. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He stroked some of her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Is Zeke right? Could my father die before the trail even starts?"

"I don't know, Brie, my mom never spoke about prison life. Nobody knows what happens when you're put in jail. All I know is what I hear on TV and that could be all Zeke knows too."

"He can't die!" Gabriella cried.

"My mom isn't going to let that happen. Baby, do you want to go see him?"

She shrugged.

"You can see for yourself that he's ok."

Gabriella shook her head. "I want to go see him, but I'm scared of what I'll see."

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind us both going in?"

"I know I won't want to leave."

"I'll be right there with you, Angel. I think it might make you feel better."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, I'll go."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "I'll call my mom right now."

"Troy? I want to go home first. Please?"

Troy nodded.

Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her bridal style out of the school. It was official this was the worst school day ever.

* * *

><p>They arrived home and Troy sighed as he sat down on the couch. He had called his mom on the way home and she agreed to set something up so Gabriella could see her father.<p>

"Troy, do you think they'd allow me give my Dad a small gift, like a picture or letter or something?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm sure a lot of people give gifts to their loved one during the holidays."

Gabriella smiled a little. "I'm going to write him a nice letter and send him a copy of his favorite of us together."

"That's a great idea. I'm sure he'll love it."

Gabriella reached into her bag and pulled out a pad and pen. She started to write. Troy smiled as he watched her. She looked like a little kid; she was so excited at the thought of giving her father something special. He only hoped that seeing her father would make things better, because he had a funny feeling it was only going to make things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Gabriella goes to visit her father, how will it go? Also what is the big secret that Troy came up with the trap Maria. any ideas? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Happy Holidays!**


	8. The Trial

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Sorry I've taken so long to update. Christmas was really busy then I got sick so I've been sleeping most of the time getting better. But anyway I felt better so here is the next chapter, warning it's very, long lol over 7,000 words, longest chapter ever: **

* * *

><p>The next day, Gabriella and Troy took off from school to go see her father. Lucille had set everything up. Troy just only hoped it would help.<p>

"All right, the guard said you could have 30 minutes with him, no more and no less. Now when you go inside there is not to be any physical contact."

"So I can't hug him?"

"No, I'm sorry but it's all I can do."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She opened the door and walked into the small room. It had only a light and a table and chairs. She sat down on one of the chair. A guard brought Carlos in. He handcuffed Carlos to the table and walked out. Gabriella sighed. He looked fine but she knew better.

"Hi…" she started.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Are you, I'm worried."

"I'm fine, Don't worry about me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Carlos smiled. "I'm fine, nobody wants to hurt me. Just try not to worry so much, I'm fine."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"What? Where did you get that idea? None of this is your fault."

"If I never called you old and I never asked to sleep in bed with you…"

"Gabriella, you were scared and you were uncomfortable I'm glad I could help comfort you and make you feel safe."

"Now, you're being changed with sexual abuse."

"Gabriella, I didn't do anything wrong, we both know that. I have nothing to hide; all we have to do is wait for the trial to prove that. Once it's all over I can come home and everything will be fine."

"So you still love me?"

"Of course, I still love you, Brie Bear why would you even ask me that? I love you so, so, so much. I do not blame you for this. It's not your fault and nothing in this world would ever make me stop loving you. I don't know who told you I would but they're idiots they don't know anything."

Gabriella giggled softly. "It was Zeke."

"Zeke who?"

"A kid at school, he told me you'd get beaten or stabbed to death before the trial and I got scared of losing you."

"You won't, I promise you, and you'll never lose me."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She put her letter on the table. "Sorry it's ripped the guard has to read it and stuff to make sure I was giving you something bad."

Carlos smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. I'll read it later."

Gabriella smiled and nodded again.

"So, what's been happening in your life?"

Gabriella sighed. "The kids at school know about what happen to you. They think it was Troy's fault so now life at school is unbearable…but Troy is helping me get through all this. I love him so much, Daddy."

Carlos smiled. "I know you do, Angel. I really think you should tell him."

"When the time is right I will."

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah and when is that time?"

Gabriella giggled and blushed. "I don't know."

Carlos laughed with her. The 30 minutes went by fast and before long the guard walked inside.

"Times up."

"All ready?" Gabriella whimpered.

"The prisoner needs to be taken back to his cell."

"Just a few more minutes please?"

"I already gave you 15 extra minutes than allowed. I'm sorry; you can have one minute you say your goodbyes."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Carlos smiled softly. "We're not saying goodbye. We're saying 'see you later'. I'll see you again, Gabriella. I promise."

Gabriella stood up and nodded. The guard came and started to take Carlos away.

"DAD, WAIT!" cried Gabriella. She ran back over to her Dad and jumped into his arms. "Dad, can you please stay just a little longer?"

"I wish I could, Baby Girl, you know I do I just can't."

"All right you had your time to say good-bye now he needs to leave" The guard said. He ripped her off her Father.

"No!" Gabriella screamed.

She fell to her knees and broke down hysterically crying. Troy came in and got on his knees too and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, Baby its ok." He began rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Troy I…" Gabriella cried.

"Shhhhhh just let it out, Baby, just let it out. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

Gabriella just cried and cried. She couldn't stop. "Troy, take me out of here. I don't care where just not here…" She pressed her teary face into his chest and cried more.

He picked her up and brought her back out and to the car. They went back home knowing Gabriella wouldn't want to go anywhere else.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour but soon enough Gabriella had stopped crying. She finally looked up at Troy. He smiled softly and wiped away her tears. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.<p>

She nodded. "Honestly, Troy, I feel better than I have in a long time. I feel stronger and more confident. I just really needed to see my father again. Even if it was just for a short while. Thank you. I…I don't feel so scared anymore.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that, Angel." Troy kissed her head.

"Thank you, Troy. Saying goodbye to him was hard but you made it easier."

"I'm always going to be here to help you, Gabriella, no matter what it is."

She smiled and they kissed softly. Then they pulled back.

"Troy, do you think you'll be able to come up with me when I have to testify?"

"I don't think so, does that still worry you?"

She nodded. "I still have some stage fright."

"If you get scared just look at me and I'll help you."

She sighed but nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Try not to worry too much."

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch together. Gabriella felt so much better after visiting with her father. It gave her, her confidence back and that was what she needed to survive going back to school the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Troy was worried but when he looked to Gabriella she looked…excited?<p>

"Brie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Better than ok, seeing my dad gave me the confidence to stand up for myself again. I'm ready to kick some butt."

Troy chuckled. "All right, easy there, Killer."

She giggled. They both walked into school; of course everyone was staring and whispering at them. Gabriella smiled as she and Troy walked past everyone holding hands. They went into homeroom and Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"That was harder than I thought it would be."

Troy smiled. "Yeah, but we did it, let's just hope the rest of the day goes this well."

Gabriella nodded and went to her seat. Sharpay went over to Gabriella. "When are you going to learn to stop hanging out with Bolton? Hasn't he caused you enough pain?"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay. "Actually, Sharpay, Troy has been helping me through the pain that you have caused me. He has been nothing but wonderful to me and you're a real idiot for making up rumors about him. Look, I get it, you're rich, and your daddy buys you everything and anything you could ask for. Sounds like a great life, but here is a little tip for you. Use all that money you have and buy yourself something useful like a brain…or better yet a heart because it's very clear to me you don't have either."

Everyone in the room cheered. Sharpay gasped and smacked Gabriella across the face. "How dare you speak to me like that."

But Gabriella didn't back down. "I told you want you needed to hear, if you didn't like it I'm sorry, but you know what, sometimes the truth hurts."

"Shut your mouth." Sharpay said and smacked her again.

"No, I had a weak moment the other day but that's over with. I got the reminder that I'm a strong, independent, women and I will not let your words tear me down anymore, Sharpay, it's over, so back off, leave me and leave Troy alone, stop spreading rumors about him, better yet for once in your life, tell the truth, tell everyone who Troy really is."

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me." Sharpay growled.

She turned and went back to her seat. Troy rushed over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She just giggled. "I'm better than all right. I feel amazing."

"That was amazing, the way you stood up to her like that."

She smiled. "Someone had to; everyone else in this school is just too scared to."

Troy kissed her cheek. She giggled. "I'm fine, really, it barely hurts."

Troy just looked at her, waiting for her to cave in and tell him the truth. She sighed. "All right, fine, it stings but that's it. I've had worse." She said.

Troy looked confused. "That wasn't the first time I've been hit…remember." She muttered softly.

Troy nodded in understanding. "I hate seeing you get hit though."

"I know, but I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced.

"OK, just give me one more kiss than I'll be fine."

He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"There all better."

He smiled. "Sorry, I'm being over protective."

She smiled back. "It's ok; I know you care about me. But I'm a big girl and I can handle myself against Sharpay Evans, I've dealt with much worse."

Troy kissed her forehead. "You never have to deal with her again. I promise."

Gabriella nodded. "I hope so."

Deep down though, she wasn't talking about her mother.

Mrs. Darbus came in and class started. Gabriella felt so strong again, now that she had finally stood up to Sharpay.

After class Gabriella went to math, while Troy had free period…since he was kicked off the team. Nobody dared to speech her about Troy; they all knew it was pointless she'd never believe them. The rest of the day went by as a breeze. Nobody bothered Gabriella or Troy the whole day. It was really a good day.

* * *

><p>The night turned out even better. When they got home Lucille was beaming.<p>

"Mom, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"I've got some good news. The trial date has been moved up. The Judge had an opening and so we took it."

Gabriella smiled. "When is it?"

"This Sunday."

"Wow, that's….really soon." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Gabriella sighed but nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Troy was sleeping but was awoken suddenly by Gabriella.<p>

"Troy…" he soft, yet scared, voice whimpered.

He stirred and opened his eyes. She was standing in front of him. He sat up.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I had a really bad dream, can I stay with you?"

"Of course, Angel. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked as he gently pulled her into his arms to snuggle under the blankets.

"It was the trial…"

"Ok…what happen?"

"Everything."

"Ok…a little more detail please."

"Everything that could have gone wrong did. I said all the wrong things and my dad lost and he had to go back to jail I was forced to live with Maria and she tormented me."

Troy sighed and kissed her forehead. "Baby, this isn't going to be like school, there is no right or wrong answer. You just have to tell the truth."

"I did that, but Maria found a way to twist the truth so everything I said was wrong."

Troy sighed, "Baby, that's what you're really scared of isn't it?"

She nodded. "I know Maria will find a way to turn everything I say into a negative and my dad will have to pay the price."

"It's ok, you're scared. I'm scared too."

"You are?" Troy nodded. "I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what it's going to be like, but you know, I have faith in my mom, and she's going to make sure everything is ok for us. You just have to believe that."

"I do believe in your mother. She's been so great I just…I'm so scared. Maria knows about moments where my father and I would fight or moments when I'd fall and get hurt while under my father's care. She knows how to make him sound like a bad guy."

"But he isn't. Brie, do you know how many times I've fallen when I was kid, while under my father care. Kids fall and get hurt; it doesn't make any father a bad parent. Plus if your father was anything like mine I'd have to guess that after you fell he'd pick you up kiss your "boo-boo" and make it all better."

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. "You have answers for everything don't you?"

"Um….no, I don't know how much pi equals. That's one thing I don't have the answer to.

Gabriella burst into laughter making Troy smile. He kissed her forehead. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "A little bit, thanks Troy."

"You're welcome, let's get some sleep ok?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course."

They both cuddled back together and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Gabriella was scared of the trial that was the next day. Lucille had gotten them as prepared as she could but Gabriella was still scared. Troy knew he had to get her mind off it. So, what better way to do that other than take her out on a date.<p>

"Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella giggled as Troy led her blindfolded.

He laughed. "I told you it's a surprise"

"Troy, tell me!" she pouted.

"No, and stop pouting ."

"Troy!" she whined.

He laughed. "You can beg and plea all you want. I'm not going to tell you."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Ok, we're going to a place that you're going to love."

"Troy! That isn't a hint! I want another one!"

Troy laughed. "Ok, ok, we're going someplace…..wet, but don't bother guessing even if you do guess right I won't tell you."

She whined. He laughed. "Trust me, you'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p>Finally they got to where they were going.<p>

"Ok, you're going to take a step down but the ground isn't solid anymore so just be careful." Troy said.

She nodded and carefully stepped down. The flooring under her was very uneven and hard to walk on. "Troy, can I take this off now?" she asked.

Troy could tell she was getting nervous.

"Trust me; I'm not going to let you get hurt. We're almost there."

Troy carefully continued to lead her until he stopped. "Ok, take off the blindfold."

Gabriella removed it and gasped. They were on the beach and in front of her was a picnic set up with her favorite foods. "Troy, this is beautiful."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go sit and eat."

They went over to the blanket and sat down. They both ate quietly. Neither of them spoke. Gabriella watched the water deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked.

"The water, Troy, did I ever tell you I used to be scared of the water?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"When I was younger I almost drowned. I never learned to swim and I was afraid of water ever since. One day, my dad took me to the pool and he taught me to swim. I was scared but he made me feel comfortable and he made me feel safe. Till this day he's the only person I trust enough to be in the water with."

"Your mom never taught you?"

She shook her head. She looked down at her hands.

"What?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I did almost drowned but it was because of my….because of Maria, I was only four years old….."

**Flashback **

Four year old Gabriella was standing at the edge of the pool near the deep end without her water wings on. She was watching the older kids splash around. Her thumb was placed on the inside of her mouth as she grew nervous. She wasn't the best swimmer yet so the deep end made her nervous. She was by the deep end because her mother told her to stay in sight and Maria was seated near the deep end. The shallow end was too far away and Maria had forgotten Gabriella's water wings. Gabriella went over to her mother was who trying to get a tan. She poked her mother on the arm.

"Can I go in the pool?"

"No you don't have your water wings." Her mother didn't even look up at her.

"Can you play with me?"

"No. you brat can't you see I'm tanning?"

"Can I tan too?"

"No this is for big people you go play with the other kids."

Gabriella looked around and all the people around the pool were teenagers or grownups.

"There are no kids here."

"I don't care if there aren't any kids go play with someone and leave me alone."

"Okay."

Gabriella went back over to the pool and just watched. Without warning a teen boy ran by and knocked Gabriella into the water. Gabriella struggled to stay above the water but with all the waves from the other people it was impossible.

"HELP! HELP!" Gabriella screamed.

Her mother was flirting with another man and didn't notice. Gabriella burst into tears scared for her life as she took in another mouth full of water. Gabriella's father had agreed to meet Gabriella at the pool when he got out of work and entered the pool. Gabriella saw him.

"DADA!"

Her father saw her sinking and rising in the water and throwing her arms around wildly trying to swim and her father rushed jumping into the pool grabbing his daughter and getting her out of the water.

"DA-DA-DADA, DA-DA-DADA" Gabriella cried coughing up water

"Shhhh baby girl daddy's here now it's all over." Her father said rubbing her back.

"Da-da-dada, da-da-dada" Gabriella coughed.

"It's all right Angel it's all over."

Gabriella was shaking from the cold and her lips were purple.

"Da-dada" Gabriella stuttered.

"It's over sweetie. Daddy's here."

Her father went and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his daughter. He gently rocked her side to side and hummed softly calming the frantic Gabriella down. Gabriella put her thumb back into her mouth and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Gabriella slowly got sleepy and fell asleep.

**End Flashback **

"Wow, why didn't your father divorce her right then and there?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I never was able to figure that out."

"You know, we might be able to use that against your mother tomorrow."

Gabriella shook her head. "They can just turn it back around on him, saying he's bad for keeping her around me knowing it was dangerous."

Troy sighed. "So what happen? How did you get over your fear?"

He wanted to get her mind off the trial.

"My dad taught me to swim, he held me as I practiced moving my arms and legs. He didn't let me go until I told him I was ready to do it on my own, even then he stayed by me with his hands close to me in case something happen. He just…he made me feel safe and comfortable in the water again."

Gabriella smiled at the memory. Troy smiled too. She looked to him. "So, any stories you want to share about your dad?"

Troy chuckled. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

Gabriella smiled. "Tell me some fun times you had."

"There are so many."

"Tell me about a time he helped you with something, like my dad helped me learn to swim?"

"Ok um….Oh I got it, well like now I always had a hard time with math. I just could never understand math. So one day my dad decided he'd help me. He said the reason is because I'm a more visual learner so it was harder for me to do math."

Gabriella nodded. "I can understand that. My Dad is like that too."

"Yeah, so is my dad, so he decided to help me but make it fun at the same time."

"Did he use basketball or something?"

Troy laughed. "No actually he uh….he tickled me."

"Huh?"

"Well back then it was easy because it was only adding or subtracting. SO whatever the problem was he'd tickle me till I got the answer."

"I still don't understand how that helped you."

"Let's say the problem was 10 plus 4. My dad would tickle as I counted to ten, then he tickle me four more times till I got my answer of 14."

"Oh, but what about when you have to do like 45 plus 30? Did he really tickle you 45 times? I'd pass out from laughing so hard if it was me."

Troy laughed. "No, we did it by columns, so like five plus the zero, then the four plus the three, but I didn't care it was fun and it really did help me." Troy smiled at the memory.

"That sounds great."

Troy nodded and sighed.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "It just hurts."

Gabriella smiled softly and kissed him. "He's always going to be in your heart Troy."

"I know, but thank you, it's always nice to hear."

"Now cheer up or else I'm going to start tickling you."

Troy laughed. "You can try, but you won't be able to."

"Why not? You said yourself you were ticklish."

"Oh I am but…I'm also faster than you."

Before Gabriella could blink Troy had her pinned on her back with her arms over her head.

"So now, you're not able to tickle me."

She whined and squirmed. "Let me go."

"Oh no, you can't tickle me but I can tickle you."

"NO! Troy no!" she squealed.

Troy chuckled and started to tickle her sides. She squealed and bust into giggles squirming to get away.

"Stop!"

"Nope, not yet."

He moved to her stomach and she laughed harder.

"Troy! Stop!"

He chuckled and lifted her shirt. She screamed with laughter when he pressed a big wet raspberry on her stomach. He moved his hand up to tickle her ribs as he continued to blow raspberries on her stomach. She screamed in laughter.

"I….I …can't brea-breathe." She choked out.

He chuckled and stopped tickling her.

"I hate you!" Gabriella muttered.

"I love you too."

They both froze.

"Wha-what did you just say?"

"Uh…well I said…." Troy sighed. "You know what I'm not going to hide it anymore. I love you Gabriella I've loved you since the first time I met you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too, Troy. I have ever since we shared that moment in the gym when you broke down and told me about your dad."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Suddenly, tomorrow didn't seem so scary.

* * *

><p>The next day, was the big day and Gabriella felt rather calm all things considered. She had faith in Lucille and knew that her father could and would win this case.<p>

Troy and Gabriella went early to watch the trial. Gabriella needed to see what was being said about her father. The opening was pretty boring, mostly the legal stuff but it was all part of the plan so she listened and watched. One of the first witnesses up was the doctor who had treated her when she got pushed down the stairs. Lucille was first to question him.

"Mr. Anderson, is it true you treated my client's daughter after she was supposedly pushed down the stairs?"

"Yes, her boyfriend Troy Bolton brought her in."

"How was, she?"

"Surprisingly well all this considered. Her boyfriend caught her before she made it to the bottom of the stairs which helped her a lot. She had a sprained wrist and a bump on her head but that was all the normal damage. I found some very concerning signs that the child was being abused."

"What signs?"

"Well for one she had a red mark in shape of a hand print on her cheeks. When I asked her about she didn't say anything other than 'I deserved it' most children victims of child abuse believe that they deserved. But what was the most concerning is her reaction to seeing her mother. The second we mentioned seeing her mother she got very upset by it, screaming crying, trying flinch away. The only way I could calm her down was to promise that her mother wouldn't be allowed near her."

"I see, and according to your records, was Gabriella pushed or did she fall down the stairs?"

"She was pushed."

"You say you saw signs of abuse, were there any signs of sexual abuse?"

"No, only physical."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Lucille went to sit back down.

Maria got up and went over to the doctor.

"Mr. Anderson when Gabriella was brought in how was she mentally?"

"She was un responsive, due to the shock of her fall."

"When she back to normal did she remember what happen?"

"Yes, she knew she had been pushed down the stairs but not how she got to the hospital."

"Did she remember who pushed her?"

"Yes, nobody had to tell her, she knew."

"When you first noticed the hand print on her cheek how did you know it had been done by her mother?"

"I didn't, it wasn't until she reacted to hearing her mother was coming to see her that made me realizes it was her mother that was being abusive to her."

"What about her father?"

"She asked for her father a lot. She was very excited to see him. When he did go see her Gabriella was calmed instantly, she just let her father hold her and she was very comforted by him being there. She was scared or upset. She was very calm and relaxed. You could see she felt safe with him there."

"No further questions."

Maria went to sit back down.

The doctor got up and left knowing he wasn't needed anymore.

"For our next witness we would like to call Carlos Montez to the stand."

Carlos got up and went to the stand. He was sworn in before Lucille started to question him.

"Mr. Montez, Gabriella is your daughter correct?"

"Yes, my pride and joy, my little Brie Bear."

Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Have you always loved your daughter?"

"Of course, from the very second she was born. I held her in my arms and I knew it I would give my life if it meant that this child would always be happy and healthy and never ever be hurt."

"How did your wife feel about your daughter?"

Carlos sighed. He looked to Gabriella and frowned. She didn't know about this and he worked hard to keep it that way until now.

"She never wanted a child."

"Gabriella wasn't planned."

"No, but I don't love her any less."

"But your wife, she wasn't happy about being pregnant?"

"Yes and no, she was scared because it was our first baby. But at the same time she would never consider giving it away or getting rid of it."

"Did your wife treat Gabriella well after she was born?"

"Yes and no, when she was around she loved and cared for Gabriella very well but a lot of time I was the one taking care of her because she was working all the time."

"I see, what changed?"

"Well, something happen at our daughter's school and my wife felt it would be better if she worked the same hours that Gabriella was in school so she could keep an eye on her."

"Would you mind telling me what happen?"

"A rumor was started and because of that rumor my daughter my physically bullied, and I use that term lightly, she was beaten to a bloody pulp."

Troy looked to Gabriella in shock, he didn't know that. She just nodded softly. "It's true."

Troy sighed and pulled her into his arms holding her close.

"That must have been very upsetting for you; do you mind me asking what the rumor was?"

"If it's not necessary I'd rather not."

Lucille looked to the judge.

"No, her father has no control over the rumors that go on in her high school therefore the rumor is not necessary."

Lucille nodded. She looked back to Carlos. "What about recently, has Maria's behavior changed toward Gabriella?"

"Yes, very much actually."

"How?"

"Physically and verbally. My wife has made my daughter physically ill by knowingly feeding her old chicken one night. Also she believes that the rumors were true and bring it up whenever she feels the need to, it breaks Gabriella down every time. She is always yelling at Gabriella, telling her that she is an embarrassment to the Montez name how ashamed Maria is that Gabriella is her daughter, how ugly she is, how stupid she is, and just all this verbally abusive stuff. Before meeting her boyfriend Troy, Gabriella would cry herself to sleep at night because of how hurt she was by my wife."

"So if you knew all this was going on why didn't you leave her?"

"I'll be very honest, I was selfish, when I was kid my parents divorced and I hated it. I spent my childhood trying to get them back together. I didn't want Gabriella to feel that. I never thought to ask her because if she said no I didn't want to her worry that I was thinking about it."

"Now, Mr. Montez I have two pictures here I'd like you take a look at, can you please tell me what is happening in each?"

Lucille handed Carlos the pictures. He smiled.

"In this first one here I'm tickling Gabriella by giving her raspberries because she called me old. In this other picture I'm holding my scared daughter while we sleep."

"Why was she scared?"

"We had just moved into a new house, which is always a little scary to anyone but she was also scared of…well this. My wife trying to take her away from me. So I let her sleep with me and I held her close to me and rubbed her back as she slept so she would feel safe and comfortable."

"No further questions."

Lucille sat down. Maria got up and Gabriella whimpered softly scared for her father.

"It's ok, shhh, I'm right here. We can leave when you want." Troy cooed.

She nodded and cuddled closer to him.

"So, you're just giving her raspberries huh? Why is her shirt up?"

"Have you ever given her raspberries when her shirt is down? Her shirt would get all wet." Carlos said. "Plus, if I may, you once pulled her shirt up above her chest to give her raspberries and that was while we had company over."

"She was a baby then, I didn't have to hide anything." Maria growled. She shook her head.

"Regardless, you're giving her raspberries as a punishment for calling you old. How can we be sure you won't one day turn those raspberries into a slap in the face or a punch in the gut?"

"Because I would rather die than cause any harm to my daughter. Even when she was child and you chose to spank her while I chose to put her in time out. I always tried to stop you from spanking her."

Maria growled. Anything she was coming up with he had a good response for. "Why are you holding her so close to your chest?"

"Because she was scared, I wanted her to feel safe and for her to know I was right there and she didn't need to be scared."

"No further questions."

Carlos got down and sat back in his seat. Lucille stood. "I'd like to call Maria to stand."

Maria went up to the stand.

"This is it; this was the big weapon I was telling you about." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Maria, Gabriella Montez is your daughter right?"

"Yes."

"That was the big question?" Gabriella muttered.

Troy chuckled. "No, just listen."

"As her mother you'd do whatever you had to, to protect her correct?" Lucille asked.

"Of course." Maria answered.

Gabriella wanted to call her a liar but she forced it back.

"Ms. Montez look at these pictures, tell me what is happening in each one."

"Isn't it clear, my daughter is pinned to the couch with her shirt up and her father's lips are on her skin. He's in the process of sexual abusing her."

"I see, you took these pictures yourself right?"

"Yes."

"This is it." Troy whispered.

"Why did you take these pictures? You claim to love your daughter and have vowed to protect her and yet when she is in danger you stand there taking pictures and then run off. I'm a mother myself and I know that if I saw someone about to rape my child I'd break down doors, I'd break through windows, I'd do whatever I had to in order to get inside and stop that person from hurting my child. Yet you left her there knowing she was danger. Why would you do that? Why would a mother who claims to love their child leave them in harm's way?"

"I….well you see I…."

Troy smirked. "Bingo."

Gabriella smiled. They had found one loop hole to Maria's plan. Now there was no way she could win…right?

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" Lucille asked.

She had to fight back the smirk. She had won this case.

"I knew I would need proof."

"What more proof than the victim telling the story herself?"

"Gabriella never would have done it; she's too big of a baby."

"If she was in real danger she would tell, she told that you pushed her down the stairs. So I'll ask again, why would you take a picture than run away, why did you not try to stop Carlos from hurting your daughter?"

"I was scared. Carlos would kill me." Maria said.

"Excuse me?" Lucille said.

"He's been very violent in the past and I was scared of him hurting me."

"Yet you allowed him to hurt you child? I still don't understand, as a mother it's our job to protect our children no matter what is cost. I'd give my life if it meant my son would never be hurt."

Troy shuddered at the thought of losing his mother. Gabriella rubbed his back. They smiled softly at each other.

"All right, fine, I was more worried about getting these printed than I was saving Gabriella. Is that what you wanted to hear? I needed proof that Carlos was a bad father and now I've got it."

"So if these pictures are correct by the time the cops got there to arrest Carlos the deed would be done right?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions for you, however I think it's time we hear from Gabriella herself what happen after you ran away."

Gabriella whimpered and flinched back in her seat.

"It's ok, my mom will go first. I'm right here, just look at me if you get nervous." Troy cooed.

Gabriella nodded softly and went up to the stand.

"Hello, Gabriella, how are you?" Lucille asked nicely.

She was physically shaking and Lucille was trying to calm her down.

"Um…I'm nervous. I don't like being in front of crowds. Sometimes I pass out."

"Noted, let us know if you start to feel light headed or dizzy all right?"

"Yes…" She looked and saw Troy. He smiled at her and winked. "I'm ok right now."

"Good, so let me start off with something easy. These two people behind me, the man and woman they're your parents correct?"

"Yes, my dad and….my mom."

"Any reason you sound so hesitant to mention your mother?"

"I don't see her as my mother. She's treated me badly and I don't feel right calling her my mother anymore. I'd prefer to call her Maria."

"Understood, but legally they're your mom and dad?"

"Yes."

"So when you say Maria treated you badly can you give me an example of how she treated you badly?"

"She pushed me down the stairs, she hit me, she was verbally abusive to me, she'd tell me I'd look prettier if I lost ten pounds and dressed like a stripper. When rumors started at school she took the bullies side instead of taking my side. She believed that they were true and because of that she says I'm an embarrassment to the Montez name that she's ashamed to have me as a daughter, hurtful things like that. I really want to be a singer when I get older or at least a song writer for someone famous, but my mom is pushing me to be a lawyer which I really don't want to be, but she said my writing was stupid and I was stupid for wanting to write…just things like that. I used to cry myself to sleep at night because I was so hurt by what she said."

"What about your father, how does he treat you?"

Gabriella smiled. "Like a Princess, he's always there for me, like I said before horrible rumors started about me at my school and because of it I was beaten up very body. My dad was the first one to get to the hospital and came right in and held me close. He'd tell me over and over that I was safe and that nobody was ever going to hurt me again. He would protect and keep me safe. I remember feeling so safe and….happy wouldn't be a good word but content in that moment. I knew my father would always keep me safe. He didn't ask too many questions he didn't yell at the doctors to fix me or ask a million questions. He let me talk at my own pace."

"That sounds very peaceful, what happen to your mother? Did she show up?"

Gabriella nodded. "The first thing she said to me when she saw me was…." Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. "I'm sorry; this is harder than I thought it would be." She whimpered.

"It's ok, just take your time." Lucille said softly.

She looked to Troy, needing that reminder he was there with her. He smiled softly at her and mouth "I love you."

She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes. "The first thing she said to me when she saw me was that I was the ugliest and most disgusting looking person in this world."

"If you don't mind, tell me what you looked like?"

"Um…do I have to?"

"It would help, if you're not comfortable, I think we can skip it."

"I had a swollen black and blue eye; my other eye was black and blue too but not swollen. My cheeks were black and blue and my lip had been split open. Anyway um…after she insulted me she looked to the doctor and demined that they "fix my face". She started to yell at the doctor and scream at them, saying it was their fault I looked so horrible. All the yelling…it scared me and I got upset. My dad is the one who made her stop; my dad is the one who comforted me after I got scared. My dad is the one who went to the Principal and tried to get the person who hurt me kicked out of school and when it didn't work he allowed me to transfer schools. He allowed me to stay home, when I was too scared to be alone he stayed home with me, he took time off of work just to stay with me."

"So your mother made things harder on you?"

"Yes, she believed what these rumors were, she believed….she believed that I….she believed I deserved to get beat up." Gabriella choked out. She started to cry softly into her hands.

Troy gripped the arm of his seat to stop himself from going up there. He never knew that, he knew Maria believed the rumors but believing that she deserved to be beaten to a pulp was just insane. No good mother would believe that.

"Gabriella, can you answer a few more questions for me?" Lucille asked gently.

Nodding Gabriella looked up at her. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, yes, I can continue."

Lucille handed her the two pictures. "Can you please tell me what is happening in these two pictures?"

"My dad is tickling me, he's give me raspberries on my ribs and that's my most ticklish spot so I was screaming with laughter, and in this other one I was scared of being taken away from my dad and so I asked if I could sleep with him and he held me close in his arms he was making me feel safe."

"No further questions." Lucille smiled.

Gabriella looked to the judge. "Can I take a break, please?"

"Yes, five minutes."

Everyone thought for sure she'd get down and go to Troy, but she shocked everyone by getting down and running right to her father. "Daddy!" she cried.

"I'm here, Brie Bear, it's all right, shhh, shhh, Daddy is right here. You're doing well, I'm so proud of you. Just hang in there ok, you're almost done." Carlos cooed as he rubbed his daughter's back.

Everyone just watched in awe. Maria growled. This wasn't helping her. She had to do something.

"Your Honor, can we stop this, she shouldn't be allowed near him. He could be telling her what to say right now." Maria started.

"Quiet, Gabriella is old enough to know how important it is to tell the truth." The Judge said.

Gabriella calmed down and wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brie Bear."

"Are you all right to continue?"

"Yes, your honor."

Gabriella got back up on the stand. Maria got up and went over to her.

"Gabriella think back as far as you can even to your childhood and tell one moment that you really enjoyed between just you and me."

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because we never had just you and me moments, you were always too busy working."

"That's not true, what about when I took you to the pool?"

Gabriella laughed. "Oh you mean when I almost drowned because you weren't watching me close enough?"

"What? That never happen."

"Yeah, it did. Dad had to come and rescue me because you were too busy flirting to notice me fall into the deep end."

"Gabriella, you're supposed to tell the truth."

"You want the truth? Fine, here it is. You're a selfish jerk; you don't care about anyone but yourself. You'll hurt anyone and everyone to get what you want. You know, Carlos isn't abusive, and that you're the abusive one but you want everyone else to believe that it was all Dad. You're just like Sharpay, blaming all your faults on someone else. Well I'm not stupid and neither is dad, we can see right through your stupid act. Dad is the good guy you're the bad guy. You hit me and your pushed me down the stairs, you fed me old chicken purposely, and you lied to try and take me away from my father all because you're angry that you got caught sneaking around behind Dad's back. But it's over, you can't win this So just give it up, because even if you do win, which you won't, but if you do, I will never be your daughter, and I will continue to fight until Dad is proven innocent because that's what he it."

"Um…no further questions." Maria said.

Gabriella smiled proudly and got down. She sat back down with Troy and he hugged her close.

"That was amazing, I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella smiled. "I just hope it was enough."

Everything else flew by quickly and before Gabriella knew it the jury went back to decided on who would win.

"Gabriella, that was so amazing, where did that come from?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, I was just speaking from the heart."

"Well I think that was just what everyone needed to hear." Lucille said.

The Judge returned and it was time….

"We the jury find Maria Montez guilty of three types of abuse and false imprisonment."

"Maria Montez you are sentenced to 5 years in jail, you're license is be revoked and, you are not to be within ten feet of Gabriella Montez. Court dismissed."

Everyone screamed in joy. Things were finally started to look up. Now everything could go back to being perfect….or so they thought.

* * *

><p>Over at the Evan's house. Sharpay was pacing back and forth in her room. Her twin brother Ryan stood watching her.<p>

"That little Montez girl had worked my last nerve, I can see it, everyone is starting to believe her about Troy, give it a few more weeks and nobody will be scared of Troy anymore."

"Well what are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"I need dirt; I need black mail….I need….the internet."

She quickly got onto the computer and went to the search site. She typed in 'Gabriella Montez' A few lists popped up. Sharpay scanned them and gasped at one article entitled "Gabriella Montez beaten to a pulp due to rumors."

She clicked the link and read the article. She smirked. "Ryan, I think I found the perfect things, get ready Gabriella, your deepest darkest secret is about to be spilled all over the school." She went up to the top of the screen and hit print.

* * *

><p><strong>AN whew that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. It was supposed to just be a filler fluff chapter before the trial but once I started to write I couldn't stop. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen now? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	9. Worst Day of School

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Troy and Gabriella showed up expecting to have a great day, but that all turned to dust and it was going to end up being one of the worst days in Gabriella's life.<p>

They were both at Troy's locker laughing at a joke he just made when Chad walked over.

"Hey, Dude." He greeted.

"Hey, Bro." Troy smiled.

They bumped fists.

"What's going on?" Troy asked. He closed his locker and pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"Well first, Gabriella it's good to see that smile back on your face. It's great your father is back."

Gabriella nodded. "It's wonderful, thanks for your support."

"Any friend of Troy's in a friend of mine."

She smiled. The Chad sighed. "Now onto the bad news."

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Read this…" was all he said handing him the school newspaper

Troy gasped as he read the front page. It big bold letters it said "Not so Innocent New Girl…." Below that was a picture of Gabriella from when she was beaten up, under that, had every little detail about what happen…at least what the rumors say happen.

"Oh my gosh…." Troy said as he eyes read the paper.

"It continues on for the next 4 or 5 pages."

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands as she started to shake more violently, and breathe harder, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There is even an article that was posted on the old school's website on page 8." Chad went on.

"What is this whole paper about Gabriella?" Troy growled.

It was a rhetorical question but Chad answered it.

"Yes, every page in there says something about Gabriella. There is a section where they're saying that, the reason she is dating you is because she's just going to hurt you. It's her "thing" she dates the Captain of the basketball team and then sleeps with the other members on the team before sleeping with him."

"This is so crazy, how did they find out about this?" Troy asked.

"Who else? Who is the gossip queen?"

Troy growled. "Sharpay is going to pay big time for this."

Gabriella dropped to her knees, her mouth still covered as she continued to cry, shake, and wheeze trying to breathe. Troy dropped down next to her and pulled her tightly into her arms. "I'm going to take her home. "She's not going to want to face the kids inside."

"Of course, I'll get your homework."

"Thank, Bro."

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt her." Chad sighed.

"Do you believe this?" Troy asked.

"Not even for a second."

"Then you're not hurting her, they are."

Troy lifted Gabriella into his arms and stood up. "Thanks again."

He walked to his car and sighed. Going after him was one thing, but to go after Gabriella after all she had been through was taking it too far. They could go after him all they wanted but when they went after someone he cared about, he really did turn into Bad Boy Bolton.

* * *

><p>He pulled into his house and quickly ran inside, with a still hysterical Gabriella in his arms.<p>

"MOM? MOM!"

Lucille came running out of the kitchen. "Troy, what's going on? Why are you home so early and why is Gabriella so upset?"

"I'll explain in a minute, just please call Carlos he needs to come home."

"Ok."

Lucille rushed back into the kitchen. Troy sat down on the couch. "Breathe, Baby girl, Shhh, you're safe now, you're home shhh, nobody can hurt you. Shhh you're safe, you're safe, I'm right here." Troy soothed.

There was a frantic knock at the door.

Lucille walked out of the kitchen. "It's your father; he was on his way here when I called."

She opened the door and he walked in fuming with anger.

"Carlos what's wrong?" Lucille asked.

"Teenagers that's what's wrong! They've destroyed my daughter's life all over again!"

"Wait, how did you know?" Troy asked.

"I went to the school website to check on what time Gabriella's last class ended so I can take her to lunch but then I saw a copy of the school newspaper! Every little detail on my daughter's life is in that paper and now it's online for the whole world to see!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she cry harder.

"I swear I'm going to sue that school!"

"Carlos, Carlos, calm down." Lucille instructed. "You're upsetting, Gabriella worse."

Carlos looked to Gabriella and sighed. "I'm sorry, Brie, Bear. Are you all right?" He went over and sat on the other side of her. "Can I do anything?"

Gabriella just cried as she shook her head

"Mom, is there anything you can do?" Troy asked.

"I might be able to get the paper retracted and offline."

"Don't bother!" Gabriella cried. "The damage is already done! Everybody knows EVERYTHING!" Gabriella cried and burst out in hysterics.

"Gabriella, honey, calm down. We're going to think of something I promise!" Carlos said.

Gabriella just continued to cry. Carlos took her from Troy's arm and gently tucked her into his. He gently rocked her and started to sing as he rubbed her back up and down. She finally started to calm down.

* * *

><p>Finally, she stopped crying and her breathing had returned to normal.<p>

"Is she all right?" Troy asked.

"She's shaking a bit still but she's all right." Carlos nodded. "Can you take her, your mom and I need to speak in the kitchen."

Troy nodded and Gabriella gently switched arms. She whimpered at first not wanting to leave her father's arms but once she felt Troy's arm wrap around her she calmed down again. Carlos and Lucille got up and went into the kitchen.

"So, what can we do?" Carlos asked.

Lucille sighed. "Well, we can report Sharpay to the Principal; she was not given permission to use personal information on another student."

"What else?"

"Well, once Sharpay is out of the picture we will have them retract the recent paper and have them go online and take it down from there."

"Is that all?"

Lucille sighed. "Because Gabriella wasn't physically hurt I can't do anything about it. It's mostly up to the Principal."

"Let's just sue him!" Carlos growled.

Lucille chuckled. "Just calm down, I know it's upsetting, I've been in your shoes before but we need to just tell the Principal about this. My guess is he doesn't even know what's going on."

Carlos sighed and shook his head. "I feel so useless."

"Look, the good thing is that Gabriella was only hurt mentally, she didn't end up being beaten to a pulp again."

"Yeah, that's true, I just thought…."

"You thought with Maria gone everything would be better?"

Carlos nodded.

"I did too. Come on we will both feel better when we put a stop to this."

Carlos nodded and followed Lucille back into the living room.

"We're going to put a stop to this. I promise you." Lucille said.

Carlos nodded and followed behind her as she left the house. Troy sighed. Things were supposed to get better after Maria went to jail so why were they getting worse?

* * *

><p>A few hours later Carlos and Lucille arrived. Troy hadn't moved off the couch. They both went over and sat on the coffee table.<p>

"How is she?" Carlos asked.

Troy sighed. "She hasn't said a word since you guys left and she won't stop shaking."

Carlos sighed. He reached over and rubbed his daughter's back. He actually chuckled. "I don't think her shaking has anything to do with her shock. Her body is ice cold."

Troy chuckled too. He reached forward and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in the blanket. She snuggled into him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Troy kissed her head. He looked to his parents. "What happen at school?"

"Well, they say you and Sharpay have to go in and battle this out on your own." Carlos sighed.

"No." Gabriella whimpered and flinched backwards.

"I'll do it, when?" Troy said.

"Tomorrow, he has agreed to meet before school so Gabriella doesn't have to face her peers."

"Can you come too, Daddy?" Gabriella asked.

Carlos smiled softly. "Of course, I won't let you face this monster on your own."

"And Lucille?"

"Just try and stop me." Lucille smiled gently.

Gabriella nodded. It wasn't Sharpay she was scared of; it was her peers now that they knew her secret. But if they wouldn't be there she had nothing to fear…right?

* * *

><p>The next day came fast and before Gabriella knew it she was in with the Principal. Sharpay was there with her Parents of course, plus her brother.<p>

"Now…" The Principal started. "…I can understand why you've all come but this is between Sharpay and Gabriella so they will be the only two to speak unless you are spoken to. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, Gabriella, did you give Sharpay permission to use this information in the paper?"

"No, Nobody at this school was supposed to know about it!" Gabriella cried.

"She's lying. She told me." Ryan spoke up."

"Mr. Evans, I believe I said you weren't to speak, continue Ms. Montez."

"I didn't tell Ryan anything, I didn't even know Ryan until today. I've been completely humiliated at this school and now I'm too scared to come back."

"I see, Sharpay, you may talk now."

"Well…I only did it because I thought she deserved some more friends." Sharpay said sweetly. "I thought maybe if everyone knew about this they'd want to be her friends."

"Nobody is my friend because you told them Troy would kill them. I've had friend offers from everywhere but that stopped when they knew Troy and I were dating. All you do is spread rumors and gossip. I'm sick of it Sharpay! Why are you doing this?"

"Gabriella, I honestly didn't think you'd mind, I mean after all, I've slept with different boys before too. It's not that horrible."

"I didn't sleep with anyone! Those were all rumors!"

"Sure, sure, I'm sure that's what you told Troy so he didn't beat you like this other kid did."

Troy growled softly.

"Ok, ok, enough, we aren't here to talk about if this rumor is true or not. Regardless of that, Sharpay you did not get Gabriella's permission to use her personal information in this paper therefore I have no choice but to suspend you from school for two weeks and you are no longer able to be newspaper editor."

"Now hold on!" Mr. Evans said. "Suspended? You cannot suspend my daughter for publishing the truth; the other students deserve to know about who this girl is what she's done. The boys should be warned so they don't fall into her trap."

"Mr. Evans, all students must get written permission before editing any personal stuff about another student it's something that you agree to when you sign up for this job. It also comes with the understanding that should that rule be broken you will be punished."

"OK, but to suspend her? My daughter hasn't missed a day of school since she was born. Her perfect attendance record would be ruined."

"I'm sorry but that isn't my problem. I stand by my punishment."

"Fine, they you will be hearing from my Lawyers!"

The Evans family got up and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"I did what I could; I can't erase the memory of this entire student body though. I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded. "I understand, thank you."

Everyone got up and walked out.

"Do you want to stay and try to make it through the day?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, please don't make me."

Carlos pulled her into his arms. "I'd never force you into anything that makes you uncomfortable."

She nodded and hugged her father tightly.

"Can I go home too?" Troy asked.

"Don't you have a math test today?" Lucille asked.

"Yes…but…Gabriella needs me."

Lucille and Carlos laughed.

"I can handle Gabriella, I am her father."

"Yeah, Gabriella will be fine. Go, to class."

Troy looked to Gabriella. "Help me." He mouth.

She giggled. "Troy, I've been helping you all week with your math, go make me proud, plus I need someone on the inside to keep the rumors at bay."

Troy sighed and nodded. "Ok."

He kissed Gabriella on the head and walked away. Everyone went back to the car.

"So, where are you two headed?" Lucille asked.

"Ah, I don't know. Somewhere this kid can have some fun." Carlos said. "What about you?"

"Home, when I'm not working I'm a stay at home mom so, I'll just be there."

"Would you like some company?"

"Oh no, you two go have some fun."

"We'd love to hang out with you, too. Plus knowing my dad he'll spend the day tickling me, so you'd really be saving me." Gabriella said.

Lucille laughed. "Well, I've got some in home work and stuff to catch up on so go have fun."

"All right, if you're sure."

Everyone got into their cars and went back to the house.

* * *

><p>Once they got home Gabriella was going to head into the kitchen for some food. she was going to head in there when her father jumped in front of her and grabbed her spinning her around. Her giggles filled the room making Carlos smile. He laid Gabriella down on the couch and pinned her arms up over her head and lifted her shirt and blew raspberries all over her stomach and sides.<p>

"NO!" Gabriella squealed in giggles.

She hated raspberries because they tickled her so much but that was why her father and Troy did it.

"Da-dad-daddy st-stop!" Gabriella giggled.

"Say the magic words." Carlos said in a sing song voice.

"N-no wa-way!"

"Fine, then I won't stop."

Gabriella laughed hysterically as her father tickled her. Normally she said the magic words and it was over but she missed this while he was gone so she was letting it go longer.

"Ca-can-can't brea-breathe!" Gabriella choked out.

Carlos chuckled and stopped. They both sat up and just sat on the couch.

"Daddy….can you home school me?" Gabriella asked like a lost child

"You'd see, Troy, less. Do you want that?"

"No, but…I don't want to go back to East High either."

"Baby, you can't run away from your fears all the time. When I let you stay home from West High it was different your life was at stake."

"It's still at stake…."

"No it isn't. Nobody bothered to care about you before and it won't be much different now."

"Maybe not physically, but I'm in danger mentally."

"Listen, Gabriella everything those girls says to you is going to be a lie. As long as you know it that's what matters."

"Daddy, please, I don't want to go back to school ever."

"I'll give you a few days off but after that you have to go back. You have Troy to back you up so just do your best."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Carlos hugged her. "I promise everything will be ok."

Gabriella just sighed and hugged her father. This was the one time she couldn't believe him. Everything would NOT be ok.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Troy arrived. He didn't look happy.<p>

"What do you want first, the good news or bad news?" Troy asked.

"Just tell me the truth, was it bad?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, the good news is everyone allowed me back on the team. The bad news is that they only allowed me back on the team to try and convince me to break up with you before I got my heart broken."

"And…" Gabriella asked slowly.

"And if I didn't break up with you they'd kick me off the team…again."

"So what did you pick?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed. "You're seriously asking me that question? Brie, you're more important to me than the basketball team. I will always choose you. You will always be first in my life…well second compared to my mother but…"

Gabriella giggled. "It's one of the things I love about you."

He smiled and they shared a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Troy sighed. "Look, I'll always be by your side and support you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you or caring for you, but…I have to be honest. Things are very….upsetting at the school right now. They've turned the rumor about you and the rumor they made about me into one giant rumor so now everyone is laughing and blaming what happen on me, saying I deserve it."

Gabriella sighed. "You beat me so I cheated on you?"

Troy nodded. "When you decide to return you're in for a rough day…we both are."

Gabriella looked down. "I don't want to go back…I'm so scared. What if someone beats me up again?"

"Baby, I'd die before I let anyone hurt you. I will NOT let anyone lay a finger on you."

Gabriella just nodded. "How much do they know?"

Troy sighed. "Baby, we knowing. Even the parts you didn't tell me."

Tears slipped down Gabriella's cheeks as she tried to sniff them back. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "I should have told you."

"I'm not angry with you. Baby, I can understand why you didn't tell me."

"I was going to when I realized how much it affected the school."

Troy lifted her chin to look at him. "I love you, where you went to school before here doesn't matter to me."

"Even if it was West High?"

"Even then."

"Even if I dated your enemy?"

"I don't care, Brie, I told you. If anything I have more need than ever to kill him."

Gabriella giggled.

"There is my favorite sound."

They shared another kiss and cuddled into each other's arms. Troy just hoped he could keep his promise and that nothing bad happen at school but he had a bad feeling that even though it wasn't physical Gabriella would still be hurt verbally and mentally when she finally returned to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok sorry it's shorter than my normal chapters but I need some help. What kind of things (other than point and laugh) can the kids at school do the upset Troy and Gabriella. I need some ideas guys so please leave me your ideas in a review. Also tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	10. In School Living Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! A BIG thank you to Ceciliaa93 , t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s , Fairyvixenmaiden ,and Im a Skyscraper for their ideas that I've used in this story :) Also thank you to my beta Elena Rain. Here is the next chapter: **

* * *

><p>Gabriella was in her room getting ready; she was sitting at her vanity putting on some lipstick, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in..."<p>

Troy entered with a smile. "Hey baby, ready to go?"

"If I have to…." She sighed and put down her lip stick to turn and face him.

"Don't worry I got your back."

"Everyone is going to tease me."

"I know but you just ignore them like you have in the past."

"It seemed so easy in the past."

"I'll be with you the whole time."

"Troy, Some people are going to say I slept with them and that I cheated on you."

"Baby, I know you didn't cheat me on and I'll beat up anyone who says anything ok?"

"I guess…but what about Bad Boy Bolton?"

"If they want to mess with the people I love and care about they will see what real Bad Boy Bolton looks like. I'm not worried about that one bit."

Gabriella sighed walked into his waiting arms. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

* * *

><p>Together Gabriella and Troy made their way to school. Gabriella opened her locker and notes fell out all over the place. Gabriella and Troy both bent down to pick up one of the notes. The notes were all different but none of them said who they were by. Gabriella and Troy each read one.<p>

_Question: What do you call a girl who sleeps with different men?_

_Answer: Gabriella Montez_

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She grabbed another one and kept on reading.

_Hey Sexy Lady, if you want something better what you've been getting give me a call and I'll rock your world. 949-867-5309_

_You are more like your mother than you guessed…cheater. _

Gabriella stopped reading and covered her mouth in attempt to stop her tears. How did they even know about her mother? Troy wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in Troy's shoulder. Just then a student walked by.

"Hey Gabriella, I got Bobby Jones's number. You want that. I'm sure he is free tonight."

The kid laughed and walked away. Gabriella let the tears fall. Troy rubbed her back knowing there was nothing more he could do.

"Home Troy!"

"Let's go to one class and if you still want to go home I'll take you ok baby but at least try."

"Ok."

Troy and Gabriella walked into their class room and took their seats. Gabriella sat in front of Troy so he could keep an eye on her.

Mrs. Darbus walked in and she looked everyone in the eyes very sternly. "Now, everyone listen and listen good, I will only be saying this once. If I hear one word, even a small whisper, about the newest rumors going on about Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, whoever spoke those words will be facing detention with me for the rest of the semester. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and Gabriella just sighed. "That won't help." She whispered to herself. Troy rubbed her back trying to offer her some comfort. She was right, these kids weren't stupid, they'd never act up in front of a teacher, they'd wait for free period where there were no teachers around.

* * *

><p>After homeroom was over Gabriella went back to her locker to get her math books. When she opened her locker condoms and pacifiers fell out of her locker. Gabriella gasped it wasn't hard to figure out what they were trying to say. "Troy…" she whimpered.<p>

Troy growled. He anger was boiling over the top and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his cool.

"Baby, just ignore all of this. They're just trying to hurt you." Troy told her.

"Look at the floor, Troy how do I ignore that?"

"Like this…" Troy grabbed two handfuls and put them right into the trash. "…they mean nothing to you so throw them away. Come on, let's get you to class. Math always cheers you up. Why I'll never understand."

Gabriella giggled through her tears making Troy smile. "Ah, I knew I'd get you to laugh."

Gabriella hugged him tightly. He kissed her head. Together they walked to Gabriella's next class.

"I'll be right out here for when you get out ok? I'll be at the secret hide out, if you want to leave early excuse yourself to use the bathroom and come get me."

"I'm scared, Troy…"

"Don't be, your teachers won't let anything bad happen to you."

She bit her bottom lip. He smiled softly. "I'll walk in with you."

She nodded and she and Troy went into the classroom. Gabriella sat down in her regular seat. She was literally shaking.

"Shhh, try and calm down. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella took a few deep breaths and let them out. "I'm ok now, Troy. Thank you."

"I love you, Gabriella, Just hang in there ok. You'll be ok."

"I love you too, Troy. Thank you."

They shared a kiss and Troy left the room. Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out again, under her breath she softly whispered her favorite song lyrics from her favorite artist. "You can take everything I have you can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper…"

The other kids came in and Gabriella smiled softly. "I can do this."

Class went by smoothly. Her teacher had given everyone a warning like Mrs. Darbus did so so nobody dared to say anything to her.

* * *

><p>When class was over Gabriella got out and saw Troy standing by the door. She smiled and went over to him.<p>

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, there is that beautiful smile. I'm guessing class went well."

She nodded. "Yes, nobody said anything to me. In fact they ignored me. It was great!"

Troy laughed. "Good, I'm glad. Ready for lunch?"

"Yep, I just need to drop these books at my locker."

They both walked back to her locker but Gabriella gasped when she got there. Someone had written "Dirty, Slutty, Montez open for business" with an arrow pointing down to a picture taken from a playboy magazine. There was a skinny, female, body. The body had little to no clothes on. The legs were wide open, then written over the stomach it said "Open all day every day, Just hit me up and I'll rock your world." The worst was that the models head had been cut out and Gabriella's face was put in its place.

Gabriella covered her mouth in shock as tears filled her eyes. Troy officially lost it.

"WHO DID THIS!" he screamed. "HUH? SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO DID THIS!"

It was the first time Gabriella ever heard Troy scream but she wasn't scared. She'd be screaming too if she didn't feel so broken and violated. She cried hard as crowds started to form and laugh at her.

"EVERYONE SHUT THEIR MOUTHS RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON LAUGHS OR SAYS ANYTHING OR DOES ANYTHING TO GABRIELLA AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Troy screamed on top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped laughing instantly. Troy had never been more grateful that they were scared of him.

"Now…" Troy growled dangerously, if you could kill with your voice the entire school would be dead. "…I want everyone to move out of my way, and if any of you hurt Gabriella physically or mentally I swear you will not like what happens."

Everyone quickly ran off. He ripped the picture from her locker and ripped it into shreds. He turned to Gabriella. "Whoever did this, I swear we will figure it out and they will pay."

"It's doesn't matter." She squeaked out through her tears. "It's not going to stop them."

Troy sighed. He knew deep down she was right. "Do you want to go home?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, please." She begged in a whimper.

"Ok, come on."

They started to walk down the hallway toward the exit. Then things managed to get even worse. A kid ran over to Gabriella and pushed her backwards causing her to fall into a nearby trashcan. Troy tried to reach and grab her but it was too late. Gabriella stood up and the whole entire school erupted into hysterically laughter. Gabriella was now covered in trash. That was all she could take. Without looking back she took off in a run. Troy growled and ran after her.

Gabriella just ran out of school and off the property. There was only one goal in her mind and she wasn't going to stop running until she got there. She heard Troy behind her telling her to stop or slow down but she didn't listen. Truth be told she was embarrassed to let Troy see her like this so she continued to run.

* * *

><p>Finally she reached her father's office building. She barged in and started running passed other workers as she cried hysterically.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, Gabriella…." Her father's secretary Mary caught up with her and grabbed her arms to stop her from running.

"Gabriella, Honey, stop, stop, what happen?"

Gabriella struggled ignoring her question. She just wanted to be free. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"No, not until you calm down."

Troy finally caught up with them.

"What's going on?" he asked Mary.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Long story short….very bad day at school."

Mary sighed. "Carlos warned he might have to leave early and that any calls from you or the school he wanted no matter what." She looked to Gabriella. "Honey, look, I know you want your father right now, I promise to can get him for you but you need to calm down and take some deep breaths."

Gabriella stopped struggling and slowly stopped crying.

"He's in a meeting right now, you and Troy go wait in his office, I'll go get him for you."

Gabriella nodded. Troy led her to her father's office. When they were finally alone Gabriella broke out crying again. Troy hugged her but she pushed him away. "No, stay away!"

"Brie, Baby, what's wrong?" Troy was worried did his screaming scare her?

"I smell, Troy please don't touch me."

Troy wanted to laugh at this but he couldn't. "Brie, you're beautiful, I love you and I'm going to comfort you." He hugged her tightly and she finally gave in and cried into his arms. She had been so broken and so hurt all Troy could do was hold her tight and whisper words of comfort into her ear.

Carlos walked in and his heart broke. Gabriella looked so small and broken in Troy's arms.

"Gabriella…."

Gabriella looked up at him and cried harder. "Daddy!"

She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He hugged her tight and rubbed her back. "I've got you now, daddy's here baby girl. You're safe."

He just looked to Troy worriedly. Troy just sighed and shook his head. After this Gabriella was never going to want to show her face in school again.

* * *

><p>Carlos left work early and took Gabriella home. Lucille met up with them at the house. Gabriella was taking a shower while the adults talked.<p>

"I'm seriously considering taking her out of school and home schooling her because honestly, I don't know what else to do. No matter where she goes Gabriella is harassed by students." Carlos vented.

"They only other school close to here is West High, which you've already tried."

"I'd say we could just move but I couldn't take Gabriella away from Troy, she'd never be happy again. But I don't know what else to do, Lucille."

Lucille sighed and nodded. "I know, I thought it might just all blow over but the rumors on Troy are still effecting his school life and it's been months."

"What are we going to do?" Carlos sighed. "I'll try anything."

"For right now, they both just need to recover. Let's give them a couple days off of school. I have a few days off before I start with my next client so I can keep them and I'll talk to them and see what they want to do, see if they have any ideas."

Carlos nodded. "I'm sure they'd both enjoy it. Is Troy ok?"

Lucille sighed. "He said he lost it today. He said he was literally screaming at everyone on top of his lungs. He said what upset him the most was the urge he felt to just punch and hit everyone until they stopped laughing at Gabriella."

"He was being protective; I would have felt the same way." Carlos said.

"I know, but to Troy, he was showing everyone at the school the bad boy side of him, after all this time promising that he wasn't. Also his father never raised his voice, if Jack ever yelled or screamed it was always when he was alone, he especially never yelled in front of me. So I think Troy is upset that he acted that way in front of Gabriella and some ways disobeyed his father."

Carlos sighed. "I understand now. I think you're right. A few days off is what they need."

"If you have to work and don't want Gabriella to be alone, I can keep her at my house with Troy and I."

Carlos nodded. "I'd like that."

Troy and Gabriella came out; Gabriella had a clean, fresh pair of clothes on. Her hair was put into a nice bun. They both sat down on the couch and Gabriella cuddled close to Troy as he held her protectively in his arms.

"You feel better, Angel?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Good, now Lucille and I have been discussing what to do about this school thing because it would be too upsetting for either of you to return."

"Please don't make me go back, Daddy. Please, I'll clean my room on time, I'll cook, clean, work, anything you ask, just please don't make me go back to school." Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh Sweetheart," Carlos sighed. "School is not supposed to be a punishment. You don't have to go back…at least not for the next few days. Lucille has the next few days off so she had offered to let you stay there with her and Troy during the day."

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Troy nodded.

"Now, you two will have to return to school at some point, Lucille and I are just going to try and make things a little less stressful for you."

"If you can't?" Gabriella asked.

Carlos sighed. "I don't know, Honey, I honestly don't know. But I promise you will not return to that school until I know you're safe."

Gabriella nodded. She and Troy would have a few days together which would be good. They'd have stress free days of fun…right? It seems like a lifetime ago that Gabriella and Troy could actually be alone and just have some none interrupted fun. Would it actually be possible to have a few days of nothing but fun?

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so what do you think? Can they have a few days of nothing but fun or will something get in their way? Thanks again to everyone who offered an idea. If you have any happy fluffy fun ideas you want me to add into the next chapter let me the song lyrics Gabriella sang are from Demi Lavoto's song Skyscraper, if you haven't listened to it yet you really should. It's a truly inspiring, up lifting, powerful song. :) **


	11. Afternoon of Fun

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. This chapter is nothing but pure happy fluff! I thought they needed some happy times after all the stress they've been through. **

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella and Troy were hanging out at Troy's house, while Carlos was at work. They were watching a movie when Gabriella sighed contently. "I missed this." She said as she cuddled closer to Troy.<p>

"I know me too." He kissed her head and pulled her even closer to him.

"Do you think we will ever be able to return to school?"

"I hope so, but I honestly don't know. The entire school is after us, which puts us both in danger so until that stops, we're not safe."

Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, I hear sighing…" Lucille said as she came into the living room. "…The point of these few days off was for you two, to have fun and laugh not sigh."

"We're just talking, Mom."

"Well… talk about something else, I don't even want to hear the word school muttered, all I want to hear is fun and laughter. Troy, take Gabriella up to your tree house. I'm sure there are tons of stuff up there you guys could do."

"You have a tree house?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, my dad and I built it when I was little."

Gabriella smiled. "Let's go."

They both got up and went outback.

* * *

><p>They went up to the Troy house. "Wow this is so cool!" Gabriella giggled.<p>

Troy smiled. "Yeah, it's ok."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. She ran over to the edge. "Is this a pirate's wheel?" she asked.

"Um…no…" Troy said.

She giggled and grabbed a small robot off the floor. She just smirked. "I haven't played with robo rob since the fourth grade."

She started to move his arms up and down. "I am robo rob I am robo rob" she repeated.

"Don't break him don't break him." Troy said protectively. He took the toy from her hands and set it aside.

When he looked back at her she was holding a red cape. "That's Chad's."

"Sure it is." She teased.

She wrapped it around him from behind and tied it around his neck in the front. "There, now you're my hero." She giggled.

Troy smiled when he got an idea. He put on a deep voice and said "I am Super Troy and I am here to cheer you up and make you forget all about school."

"Good luck with that." Gabriella muttered.

Troy grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. She squealed in giggles. "Troy put me down!"

"Your wish is my command."

He put her down on the couch he had and started to tickle her. She squealed and giggled harder as she squirmed around on the couch.

"Stop it!"

"Oh no, not yet, Super Troy, must use his power of super tickling to cheer you up until you forget all about that horrid school."

"I can't handle the super tickling…Troy no, not the RIBS!" she screamed when he moved to her ribs tickling her like crazy.

She screamed in laughter and squirmed madly until her laughter turned mute. Troy smiled and stopped, letting her breathe.

"Ticking you is no fun if I can't hear you laugh." He teased.

Once she caught her breath back she smiled. "Then don't tickle my ribs."

He chuckled. "Are you giving me permission to tickle you in other places?"

She just giggled. "No, but I'm still thinking about a certain place that shall not be named."

He chuckled. "Oh you're just asking for it."

He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She screamed in laughter.

"NO! TROY! NO RASPBERRIES!"

He smirked and did it again. She screamed in laughter trying to push his head away. He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He smirked and tickled her underarms as she continued to scream in laughter.

"Still not cheered up!"

She knew what she was asking for but she didn't care. She was having fun and she didn't want it to end.

Troy smiled and stopped to make sure she had time to breathe. "It seem like the only way to cheer you up is raspberries."

"No!" she squealed.

He chuckled. "Yes! Unless you want to tell me you're cheered up."

"Nope."

"Fine then, you leave me no choice."

He let her arms go and buried his face into her stomach and blew more raspberries as he tickled the sides of her stomach with his fingers.

"AAHHHAHAHAH!" She screamed. She tried to push his hands and head away from her but he wouldn't stop. "Sto-hahah-op ple-hehehehe-ase"

Troy stopped and looked at her.

"I'm cheered up."

"Are you thinking about, the place?"

"What place?"

"Perfect."

She smiled and they sat up. Troy sat next to her.

"Being up here reminds me of the school rooftop. It's quiet, peacefully, and private."

Troy smiled and kissed her head as he pulled her into his side. "Yeah, when I'm not in school I always come up here when I need to think."

"You and your dad built this?"

"Yeah, it took us an entire summer but it was worth it we had so much fun." Troy smiled softly.

Gabriella smiled. "You're lucky you have all these good memoires of your father. Any memories I have of my mother are bad ones."

Troy hugged her close. "Just forget about her. She didn't deserve to have you as a daughter."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "So, what's next on our day of fun list?"

"Well…we already did the first one, which was tickling Gabi until she can't breathe." Troy teased.

She giggled. "So what's next?"

"Anything you want."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I've only ever taken time off school when I was sick…I've never played hooky..."

Troy started to laugh. "Why does that not surprise me?"

She blushed. "Don't laugh at me." She whined.

He laughed harder. "Baby, you're so adorable."

She pouted. "It's not funny!"

"It's hysterical, now smile or I'll tickle you again."

Gabriella didn't smile and squealed when he poked her stomach. "I said smile!" he ordered.

"NO!"

"Smile!"

He poked her ribs and she instantly giggled. Troy smirked. "Ha! Got you to smile."

She shook her head and just laughed. "You're so crazy, Wildcat."

He smiled at the new nickname. "Wildcat, huh?"

She nodded. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I love it. It's better than Sharpay's old nick name for me."

"Which is what?"

"Troysie."

Gabriella burst into laughter. Now it was Troy's turn to blush. "It's not funny….stop laughing."

"It's hysterical now smile or I'll tickle you again." She mocked.

They both burst into hysterical laughter at the playful teasing and laughed and laughed until their sides hurt.

* * *

><p>Finally they calmed down and smiled at each other. Suddenly Gabriella got an evil idea. Gabriella managed to reach behind her and grabbed a pillow and smacked Troy with it. Troy looked shocked. "Oh it's on now Mrs. Montez."<p>

He grabbed another pillow and they started hitting each other with the pillows. They both laughed as it started to snow white feathers.

"We're making such a mess." Gabriella laughed.

"Who cares." Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Nobody. I was just stating the facts."

"Good, then we can continue."

"If you can catch me."

With that Gabriella took off down the latter and into the kitchen. She grabbed the hose from the sink and turned it on. Troy stopped as he entered the kitchen.

"You just made a very dangerous move Mrs. Montez. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why not?" Gabriella shrugged and aimed the hose at him getting his soaked. He quickly ran at her and grabbed the hose still in her hands and turned it so it was facing her and pressed it to her chest making her squeal and giggle. As she tried to fight it off.

"Ok, ok You win" she giggled.

They stopped and turned the water off. They both giggled and looked at each other soaking wet.

"We should get changed." Gabriella said.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, then we need to come back inside and clean up this water."

Gabriella nodded and suddenly looked scared. "Will your mom be angry at us?"

"Not if we clean this up."

Gabriella nodded. They both went into different bedrooms and got changed into dry clothes and met back in the kitchen to clean up the water. When they were finished, they decided to go back up to the tree house.

* * *

><p>They both sat down on the edge and Troy said "You know, you've always said you loved to sing and wrote songs but I've never heard you sing any of them."<p>

"Yes, what's your point?"

Troy laughed. "Why don't you play something for me?"

"Oh no, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Stage fright."

"Brie, it's just me. I know you don't get nervous performing in front of me."

Gabriella sighed. She looked down at her hands. "I guess after so much verbal abuse from my mom about my signing I don't want to sing in front of people anymore."

"Not even me?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I can't promise I'll be good."

Troy shrugged. "I won't laugh. I promise."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She grabbed her song book from her bag and sat down next to Troy. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I wrote this a few days after everything went down at West High." She softly started to sing.

"It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you…"

A few tears slipped down her cheeks but she smiled when Troy wiped them away. "You're mom must have been deaf because you're a wonderful singer."

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "Thanks, sorry I got choked up."

"The best songs are always the ones that get you a little choked up." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled. "That day you sang to me…you were really good too. Did you ever sing before that?"

"Sure, my shower head has been very impressed with me."

Gabriella giggled. "You really should sing more often. You're really good."

"I never have anything to sing too."

"What if I told you I wrote a duet?"

"I might consider it. Is it a love song?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Have you sung it with any other male before me?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Sure, let's see it."

Gabriella flipped through a few pages and stopped at the page. "The male starts…."

"Ok…" Troy took a minute to look at the words and softly started to sing. **(A/N Just picture the scene from HSM 3 when they sing this in his tree house)**

"Can you imagine?  
>What would happen?<br>If we could have any dream  
>I'd wish this moment<br>Was ours to own it  
>And that it would never leave<br>Then I would thank that star  
>That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah<br>'Cause he knows that where you are  
>Is where I should be too"<p>

Gabriella joined in with him and they sang together.

"Right here, right now  
>I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<br>'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me."

Troy stopped and let Gabriella sing by herself.

"If this was forever what could be better?  
>We already proved it was<br>But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe  
>Is Gonna make everything<br>In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)  
>And you know that where we are<br>Will never be the same oh no…"

From then on Troy and Gabriella sang together in perfect harmony.

"Right here, right now  
>I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<br>Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me

Oh we know its coming  
>And it's coming fast<br>(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)  
>So let's make every second last, make it last!<p>

Right here, oh right now  
>Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view<br>'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me  
>(you and me)<p>

Ohh you and me

But right now there's you and… me!"

Suddenly they heard clapping and looked down. Lucille was standing there. Gabriella blushed and Troy laughed.

"Mom, you're supposed to be inside."

"I was coming to get you both for lunch, you sounded very good. Did you ever think about joining the school musical?"

"Mom…"

"Right, no school, sorry. Um…lunch is on the table. If you're hungry."

Lucille turned and left. Troy looked to Gabriella and laughed. She looked horrified.

"Baby, it's ok."

"She wasn't supposed to hear us."

"It's not like she caught us making out or anything. It's fine."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just shy when it comes to singing in front of others."

"It's why I love you."

They shared a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." Gabriella said.

They both went down and back into the house for some lunch. It had been a great afternoon. Maybe it was possible to have some fun again. Maybe, they were allowed to be happy. Maybe…just maybe things would start to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN enough fuffyness for everyone? I think there was enough to fill a pillow. Anyway, this story is almost over and I've been thinking about what to write next. Now I do have an idea for a sequel to this story that I could write. But the problem is I've had two story ideas sitting on my profile page for a long time and I don't know if I should write one of them first, so please help me decide. Go onto my page and vote for which story you want next. You can always leave your vote in a review I'll add it to the count in the end. **

**The sequel will be mainly about the West High Captain gets transferred to East High and how Troy and Gabriella deal with it. That's all I can say without giving away the ending to this story. So please go vote on which story you want me to write next.**

**** Also, for updates and sneak peeks at my future work, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl. ****


	12. Slowly but Surely Getting Better

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Ok so...this is the last chapter, I want to thank everyone for leaving a review and adding my story/me to your alerts/favorites. You guys always making me want to write more and update as often as I can. **

**Now before you read i have to tell you guys a small story, I was in my kitchen the other day and we have our pots hanging like in HSM 2 the Lava Springs kitchen, I was putting one away the other day and it hit the other one making it's normal noise and I had this sudden urge to grab a spoon and start tapping on them like Troy does in that "Work this out" scene. :P That's how you know you truly are obessed with High School Musical. **

**Anyway now on with the story: **

* * *

><p>After lunch Troy and Gabriella agreed to watch a movie and cuddled on the couch. Lucille walked in just before the movie started.<p>

"I've got to run out for a bit, will you two be ok here?"

"Of course, Mom." Troy said.

"OK, call if you need anything."

Lucille left and Troy and Gabriella started their movie. Gabriella moved her feet onto Troy's lap. He softly started to massage them as they watched the movie.

A little later Gabriella felt Troy start playing with her toes. She giggled a little and asked "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your toes." he said simply.

"Why?"

"Because, you have cute toes."

"Stop!"

"Why are you ticklish?" he asked tickling her feet.

She threw her head back in laughter. He stopped and just watched as she got her breath back.

"Yes. I'm very ticklish on my feet. My feet are my second most ticklish spot on my whole body." she said

He smirked at her. "Oh really?"

"Troy, I'm warning you don't you dare."

He grabbed her ankle tightly into his hands. He tickled her foot she broke into laughter.

"N-no! sto-stop!" she cried out in giggles

"Not a chance!"

Gabriella laughed hard as she struggled to pull her foot free but he was too strong. Troy stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not sure, unless my mom forgot her keys."

Troy got up and went to the door. He looked through the peek hole. He gasped.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked coming up behind him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Troy opened the door and Gabriella gasped. It was Chad along with the entire basketball team. Gabriella flinched back instinctively, cowering behind Troy. At her old school the entire basketball team was always after her and always wanted to hurt her for, as they said, 'hurting their captain'. Now, she felt, the East High basketball team was after her.

"What do you want?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind.

"Can we talk?" Zeke asked.

"If you're here to tell me to break up with Gabriella because she'll hurt me, or tell me that I'm an abusive pig and should spare Gabriella that pain just leave because I am not in the mood to hear it."

"Troy, stop, just listen to them. Trust me, I wouldn't have brought them here if I thought they'd upset you." Chad said.

Troy sighed. He turned to Gabriella. "Can I invite them in? If you're not comfortable we can go talk outside."

"No, you're here. I know I'm safe."

Troy nodded and turned back to the others.

"Ok, you may come in."

Everyone went inside and sat down in the living room. The boys on the couch and chair, while Gabriella and Troy sat together on the other chair.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you all be in school?"

"Actually…that's why we're here." Zeke said again.

"What?"

"Well…after certain events….the entire school was warned, by the Principal, that if the rumors and teasing about the two of you didn't stop, then the entire school would lose free period and there would be no more free time at the school. It would be all day of working and learning. Also that whoever was involved in this act would be expelled for the rest of the semester."

"So, what, you finally want us to come back to school just because you were warned?" Troy asked. "The entire school has been warned a million times before to stop, they never have. Why should now be any different?"

"Because we finally realized how wrong we were. You're not abusive, Sharpay is a liar and we're idiots for believing her over you. We're your teammates and we should have listened to your side of thinks and believed in you like Chad has. Sorry, will never be enough for the pain we've caused you but that's why we're here."

"It's going to take time before I forgive your even trust any of you again. You'll have to earn that, as well as earn Gabriella's trust and forgiveness."

"We understand that. That's why we're hoping this could be a start….We want you back on the team and back as our captain."

"I can't accept until I know I can trust you as my friends and as well as my teammates. So, no I will not come back on the team, at least not yet. When Gabriella and I return to school in a few days we can talk more about it but until then I need to think about what just happen and I need to figure out what to do."

"We understand. Thanks for hearing us out."

The boys got up and left. Troy sighed.

"Troy, if you want to join the team do it. Don't let me stop you." Gabriella said.

"Thank you, but you're not what's stopping me. They abandon me when I needed them the most. The rumors started just a few weeks after my father died. You and Chad were the only two who stuck by me. So I not only lost my dad I lost my friends and I lost my team so it will take time before I can trust them enough to join the team. Their actions when we returned to school next week will determine if I join the team or not."

"Do we have to go back to school?" she asked softly.

Troy smiled softly. "I won't let you be alone. I'll make sure nobody bothers you."

"It's not the teasing I'm worried about, Troy." She said, her voice in a soft whimper.

Troy sighed. "Baby, listen to me. I promise nobody will ever treat you that way again. Nobody will ever lay a hand on her. I don't care what I have to do."

Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie."

They kissed passionately and continued to cuddle and watch the movie. The rest of the week was spent having fun, laughing, kissing, and of course cuddling and tons of tickle fights.

* * *

><p>It went by fast and soon it was Monday. Gabriella was scared to death but she knew she'd have Troy by her side, she wondered if she'd have the rest of the team on her side too.<p>

They both stood outside the school.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm never going to be ready. I just have to do it." Gabriella answered.

Troy sighed and nodded. "Just remember, we're in this together. I've got your back."

Gabriella nodded and they walked inside. Everyone turned to stare at them.

Gabriella gulped and flinched back.

"Just ignore them, and remember I'm right here."

Gabriella nodded and walked to Troy's locker with him. Once he got his books they went together to her locker to get her stuff. Homeroom went by without a problem.

After class Gabriella and Troy walked to the math classroom. They stopped. They shared a look and continued to walk. Troy knew Gabriella wasn't comfortable being alone yet so he allowed her to go with him to his next stop…the gym.

* * *

><p>They went inside and the guys were practicing their throws. Chad noticed Troy walk in and went over.<p>

"Look, I know you don't trust them. You have every right to, but you trust me so trust this…you can trust them. They are very honest and serious about what they said. They want you back on the team and they know you didn't hit or rape anyone."

"What about Gabriella? Do they believe she slept with all the guys at her old school?"

"No, they know she's too kind of a girl too hurt you like that."

Gabriella smiled and blushed softly. Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, I'll come back to the team but…you guys still need to earn mine, and Gabriella's, trust before we're friends again."

"They understand that and they respect it. Welcome, we just working on some free throws."

Troy looked to Gabriella. "You can go sit on the bleachers if you want. I'll be done in about an hour and we can grab lunch."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She went over to the bleachers and sat down. She loved watching Troy play, he always looked so happy, but also so into the game. A hurricane could rip through the room and Troy still wouldn't even notice. Gabriella giggled at the thought. Troy heard and looked over to her. He winked and smiled at her. She blushed and blew him a kiss. He blew her one back and went back to the game.

* * *

><p>After practice Troy ran over to her. "I just got to shower than we can go ok?"<p>

"Yeah, I'll grab us a table?"

"Great, meet you there."

He kissed her on the lips and rushed off. Gabriella smiled and headed to the lunch room.

As she walked down the halls people called out to her.

"Hey, Montez, didn't think I'd see you without a boy on your arm. What happen? Troy got tired of hanging out with a slut?"

"If you're lost I can lead you to the gym. That's where all the basketball players are."

Gabriella turned to face them. "Say whatever you want. I know the truth and Troy knows the truth. That's all I care about. So shut up and get a life…better yet, go get a brain!"

She turned back around and headed to the lunch room. She grabbed her lunch and sat down at an empty table. Taylor came over to her.

She sat down. "Hey, um…I'm Taylor, we're in math together." She started slowly.

"I know who you are. What can I do for you?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted to say sorry. I brought into the rumors and I was rude to you and to Troy and I just…I'm an idiot and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that I feel bad about how I treated you and Troy. I don't believe either of the rumors anymore. I know Troy isn't abusive and I know you're not a sl….you don't sleep with different men."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say. But it's going to take time before I can fully trust you or even consider you a friend. Please under that."

"I know, I do understand. I'm going to try to gain your trust and your friendship. You seem like a nice girl and I want to be your friend."

Gabriella nodded and smiled nicely. "I'd like to be your friend too."

They smiled at each other.

"Well, I should be going. I'm meeting some friends for lunch. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…"

"Great."

Taylor got up and walked away. Gabriella sighed. Slowly but surely everything was getting better. Less and Less people believed the rumors so she and Troy had more friends which was also nice to have. Nothing was perfect yet, but Gabriella knew in time, everything was going to be just fine…..

Troy and the others came over to sit with her. Troy kissed her cheek and they talked and laughed all through lunch.

Suddenly, Gabriella overheard two girls talking as they passed the table.

"So did you hear the news?"

"What?"

"West High's captain was kicked out of the school for sexually assaulting another student and so now he's transferring to this school."

"When is all this happening?"

"Next semester…."

Gabriella looked up to Troy, she turned white as a ghost and she felt like she was going to throw up. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't worry I'm doing a sequel to do this story, but this is just to give you a little taste of what is to come in the next story. Here is the summary for it "The True Gabriella Montez-West High's Captain transfers over to East High, Gabriella is forced to work with him on a school project...a marriage project. What happens when he actually starts to believe he and Gabriella are married? How will Troy handle all this? Leave me you thoughts in a review!**

****For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes fun pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"****


End file.
